A Third Chance
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Ultear struggled to redeem herself. Her first attempt at life failed her and even her second try in Crime Sorcière wasn't enough, her life was still cursed. However, with Natsu intervening during her casting of Last Ages, Ultear was given a third chance to make things right, with Natsu tagging along and revealing that he isn't just the lovable idiot everyone thought he was.
1. Restart

**Welcome, welcome to another story by yours truly. (Also, yes this is the same opening note for all of my Fairy Tail stories but the ending notes are different).**

 **Firstly, I just have to say Fairy Tail is absolutely awesome at creating strong heroines, I mean you look at most of the main shounen manga and they all have a multitude of weak female characters.  
Even classics like Dragon Ball fell into this after a while, sure they have strong willed characters like Chi-Chi and Bulma, and #18 was a great fighter who had her moments, when she was the strongest during the Android Saga and broke Vegeta's arm for instance, but, eventually it all dissipated.  
It is honestly a little sad, I'm no feminist or anything, but almost every female character in every manga is really weak and it is a little annoying. Then you have Fairy Tail with the likes of Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Kagura, Minerva, Mavis etc. It is really awesome, I mean if Kishimoto took some advice from Mashima maybe Sakura and Hinata wouldn't have been so damn annoying.**

 **In any case, there is a lot to like about Fairy Tail but one of my favourite parts is the E.N.D. plot twist.  
This is a warning for this and all of my other Fairy Tail stories, all of them will play off the knowledge of E.N.D. Some almost straight from the beginning and some halfway through the story, the point I'm trying to make is if you don't know who E.N.D. is and don't want to be spoiled, don't read my Fairy Tail stories until you do.**

 **With that said, on with the story.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

' **Dragon talking'**

" **Dragon thinking"  
** _  
_ **Techniques**

Chapter 1 – Restart

"I didn't want this before. I thought that in time, I could redeem myself and make up for my past. I was given a second chance, in Crime Sorcière." Thought Ultear, as she knelt on the ground.

"But then, I showed my true nature." Thought Ultear bitterly, as she remembered how Natsu shot down her idea of killing present Rogue, to eliminate the threat of the Rogue from the future.

"I truly am cursed, a witch, so even though… even though it may be the last thing I do…" Thought Ultear, as she slammed her hands onto the ground.

'I will save as many people as I can!' Declared Ultear determinedly.

Just before she could activate Last Ages, a figure slammed into the ground in front of her and sent stone and dust flying in every direction.

'Ugh, lucky cheap shot.' Mumbled a voice which Ultear recognised.

As the smoke started to clear, Ultear could make out pink hair, closing her eyes, Ultear then gathered her magic once again, before preparing to use her magic once again.

The person who had come crashing into the ground before, turned in the direction he felt a massive spike of magical energy coming from.

'Ultear? What are you doing?' Questioned Natsu in confusion at the sight of the kneeling woman, currently pressing her hands against the ground.

'I'm going to fix this all and reverse time.' Explained Ultear quietly.

'Wait, how can you do something like that, there has to be a catch?' Questioned Natsu curiously.

'Of course there is a catch, I'll die, but it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make. **Arc of Time: Last Ages**!' Shouted Ultear, as her magic burst from her body, swirling around her wildly.

'Wait Ultear stop!' Shouted Natsu, as he quickly charged at the woman and tried to break through her magic to reach her.

'It is for the best Natsu. I'm not a good person and at least this way I can hopefully help someone.' Said Ultear with a sad smile.

'No! I'm not going to let any of my comrades die, especially not right in front of me!' Roared Natsu, shocking Ultear.

'Comrade…' Muttered Ultear in shock.

Natsu girt his teeth as he pushed towards Ultear, slowly breaking through her magic and had just managed to reach her, when both were suddenly blinded by a bright light that burst from their surroundings, causing both of them to tightly shut their eyes.

As the light cleared, Natsu found that he was suddenly punching a masked figure who went flying into a rocky wall.

"What the hell?" Thought Natsu as he glanced around, before realising that he was in the cave that previously housed Deliora.

'Hey, what the hell was that for Natsu?' Questioned an angry and gruff voice, belonging to the person Natsu had just sent flying.

'Ah, old man it's you again!' Shouted Natsu, as he brandished a finger at the person now glaring heatedly at him.

'I've told you this before Natsu, I'm not a guy damn it!' Shouted the masked figure angrily.

'Uh are you sure?' Questioned Natsu uncertainly, as he pointed at the figure.

The figure glowered at Natsu before seemingly, finally beginning to take in his surroundings.

"Wait, this is Galuna Island… then that means." Thought the figure starting to tremble, before dropping to their knees.

'Hey old man what's wrong?' Questioned Natsu jokingly, as he cautiously walked over to the masked figure.

'It worked… it really worked… and I'm still alive.' Muttered the figure clenching the ground, in something akin to wonderment.

Natsu stared at the cloaked figure currently talking to themselves.

'Ultear, are you ok?' Questioned Natsu now genuinely worried.

The figure reached up to their face and took off their mask, revealing a rather sinister looking masculine face, but, shortly after taking off the mask, the figure was covered in a glow before it faded, revealing Ultear in a short, white kimono.

'It really worked.' Muttered Ultear in shock.

'Uh Ultear, what's wrong?' Asked Natsu.

'Natsu… wait Natsu you remember what happened?' Asked Ultear suddenly, as she stood up.

'Uh yeah, why shouldn't I?' Questioned Natsu, taking a small step back.

'Last Ages… it is supposed to take the time of the user and use it to reverse time, however this means the user will most likely die, although, it isn't supposed to work like this.' Explained Ultear thoughtfully.

'Huh why not? It reversed time didn't it?' Questioned Natsu, as he scratched his head.

'But it didn't, Natsu, look around, we didn't really reverse time, WE have gone back in time instead. If anything, this is almost an alternate world with us having memories of another.' Answered Ultear calmly.

'So does that mean I'm weaker again now as well?' Asked Natsu before trying to launch an attack.

'Hey what happened, I lost my supercharged fire powers form Atlas and I can't use any of my lightning powers that I got from Laxus? ' Questioned Natsu angrily.

'It seems all of our powers reverted to what they were at this time as well. Your Second Origin has been locked again.' Commented Ultear coolly.

'Aw this sucks, all that power that I spent ages working to build up and now I have to start over.' Complained Natsu, as he grabbed his hair in annoyance.

'Well I could always unlock your Second Origin early this time.' Suggested Ultear, before she found herself lifted into the air slightly.

'Awesome Ultear, you're the best.' Said Natsu, as he joyfully lifted Ultear in the air and swung her slightly.

'Put me down please.' Ultear requested bluntly.

'Huh why?' Queried Natsu.

'Well I suppose you don't have to… but I didn't know you were this forward Natsu, already groping me and lifting me into the air causing my dress to ride up, you're just a sneaky pervert aren't you.' Teased Ultear with a smirk.

'Hey I'm not a pervert, and what about you transforming crossdresser, I bet you do that just so you can peek at yourself.' Retorted Natsu slightly flustered.

'Oh, are you jealous Natsu, do you want me to peek only at you?' Cooed Ultear.

Natsu was saved from responding when a deafening roar echoed throughout the temple.

'Deliora.' Muttered Natsu, as he put Ultear down, now adopting a serious expression.

'I guess you should go, after all Deliora is going to fall now and then you need to go and help the villagers remember that they are demons and I need to go fix the village.' Said Ultear thoughtfully.

'Ok, we can talk more later tonight, although, I knew it was you who fixed the village, you really are a good person Ultear.' Said Natsu, before running off and waving his arm behind him.

Ultear stood there for a moment.

'I'm a good person…' Muttered Ultear before smiling softly.

"Natsu… thank you." Thought Ultear in joy.

 _-line break-_

Natsu ran towards the sound of the demonic roar, reaching it in no time at all. Taking a quick moment to observe his surroundings, Natsu saw a downed Lyon and a heavily injured Gray.

'Natsu what are you doing here? Get away!' Shouted a panicked Gray, as he held his left arm crossed over his right, preparing to use Iced Shell.

'No, you are injured, I'll take care of Deliora. I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die, or did my words not reach you.' Said Natsu firmly, as he walked over to Gray.

'Don't be an idiot, you can't beat Deliora; no one can!' Shouted Gray in annoyance.

The large, demonic figure that was currently breaking through the last vestiges of ice still holding its feet to the ground, roared in rage. It bared its large pointed teeth as it roared again, its dark hollow eyes reflecting a pool of eternal darkness.

'Trust me Gray, you said your master sealed Deliora ten years ago right?' Asked Natsu calmly, as he stared down the demon, unsure why he was getting a strange feeling as he looked upon its demonic form.

'Yeah, what's your point?' Asked Gray angrily.

'Quiet… both of you… I'll defeat Deliora.' Groaned a heavily injured Lyon, currently crawling towards Deliora.

'My point, is could you survive for ten years without food.' Said Natsu plainly, as he ignored the pathetic form of the crawling Ice Mage.

'What do you mean?' Questioned Gray in shock.

Deliora, having finally freed itself from the ice, brought a hulking fist down upon the three mages in front of it.

'My point, is Deliora is already dead.' Said Natsu, as he launched a flame infused fist against the hulking demonic arm headed towards him.

Gray and Lyon gaped in shock when they saw Deliora's arm crumble upon impact, shortly after which, the rest of Deliora crumbled away into nothingness.

 _"I'll seal your darkness."_ Gray recalled Ur's last words to him and started to weep.

'Thank you so much, Ur.' Muttered Gray, as he cried bittersweet tears of joy.

Lyon lowered his head, as he finally understood the situation.

"Everything, my goals, my ambitions, it was all pointless. I'm sorry Ur." Thought Lyon in sadness, realising that he had killed his master for no reason.

While the two pupils of Ur lost themselves in their own thoughts, Natsu meanwhile, was staring at his fist in confusion.

"What was that… this feeling, it felt… strange?" Thought Natsu in surprise.

When he made contact with Deliora he felt something odd, almost a sense of familiarity. The Fire Dragon Slayer's mind was in turmoil trying to reconcile the feeling he felt and couldn't place it with anything he had ever felt before. After a few minutes, Natsu shook his head and remembered that they still had to go and free the villagers from the effects of Moon Drip. Natsu passively observed everything he knew would happen and followed everyone as they walked back to the village and waited until Erza would call on his assistance to boost the power of her throw.

'Natsu, come, we are going to destroy the moon now.' Ordered Erza.

'Right.' Said Natsu, finally bringing his attention back to the situation at hand.

Erza took notice of Natsu's less than enthusiastic behaviour, but didn't comment on it as they had more important things to deal with. The duo climbed up a small viewing platform while Erza had requipped into The Giant's Armour.

'Ready Natsu?' Asked Erza, as she cocked her fist holding her gigantic spear back.

'Ready.' Intoned Natsu.

'Now!' Shouted Erza, before she made to throw her weapon, just as Natsu slammed his fist into the bottom of the weapon.

The spear soared into the sky, cutting through the air easily, a silver sheen covered the blade as it picked up speed and approached the moon. The villagers looked on hopefully, while Lucy and Gray looked on in disbelief, which changed to shock once they saw the spear pierce the moon and cause cracks to spread along it.

The villagers all cheered in joy believing the moon was destroyed, while Lucy and Gray both stared on in astonishment, before the purple moon cracked and shattered… revealing a white moon.

'What? The moon didn't break but the sky did?' Questioned Lucy in surprise.

Natsu chuckled as Erza explained how the Moon Drip caused a solid cloud of purple magic to come into existence over the island and mess with the memories of its demonic inhabitants. This was further punctuated when Bobo, the sailor who brought them to the island, now revealed to be the village chief's son, appeared and explained how he received his memories back, whereas everyone else still thought they were human.

The demons cheered happily and embraced their once thought to be deceased companion and celebrated. A feast was held shortly after, with lots of food. Natsu desperately wanted to eat something, but a familiar scent caused him to painstakingly decide to leave the feast.

'Hey Erza, I'm going to walk around for a bit, I'll be back after a while, but I'll make sure to be back before we need to leave.' Said Natsu.

Erza stared at Natsu for a moment before nodding.

'Ok, but be back here in no more than half an hour, or I will see to it your punishment is doubled.' Threatened Erza menacingly.

'Heh sure, I'll be back soon.' Said Natsu with a small grin.

'Oi, what's wrong with flame brain, he didn't even react to Erza's threat.' Muttered Gray to Lucy and a nearby Happy, who was happily enjoying a fish.

'I know, so far from what I've seen, every time Erza has threatened Natsu he turns into a second Happy.' Agreed Lucy.

'Maybe he just wanted to go find some fish for himself.' Added Happy thoughtfully.

'Not everyone is always thinking about fish.' Commented Lucy, with a sweat drop at the easily distracted flying cat.

Erza heard everything that the trio was saying and had to wonder what was causing Natsu to act so odd.

"Natsu…" Thought Erza, slightly worried at what could possibly have changed the happy-go-lucky Dragon Slayer.

 _-line break-_

Natsu walked along the beach as the dark blue waves lightly lapped at the shore, coming close to his sandaled feet, but never reaching them. Eventually, the scent began to grow stronger, as he stepped into the forest of the island and reached a small grove, currently holding only one other person.

'I have to say, that nose of yours is something.' Remarked Ultear calmly, as she felt the Dragon Slayer approach her.

'Well a Dragon Slayer does gain the senses of a dragon, so I think that's fair.' Commented Natsu cheerfully.

'I noticed you were behaving somewhat differently around your friends, you know that is bad right?' Commented Ultear.

'Yeah I know, but it is weird… I mean, being back and all. It is like… I dunno getting a new book and already knowing what the ending will be.' Said Natsu, as he scrunched up his face in thought.

'Really? You read books.' Mocked Ultear before laughing softly.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Asked Natsu in annoyance.

'Well I don't know if you noticed, but many of your peers, and enemies for that matter, don't think too highly of your intellectual capabilities.' Commented Ultear with a laugh.

'Did you ever think that was by design?' Retorted Natsu, causing Ultear to pause.

'Wait, you mean, you act dumb on purpose?' Asked Ultear shocked.

'Well yeah, I needed to make sure any information on Igneel wouldn't slip by me, you'd be surprised how much easier things are if people think you are dumb. I mean people drop their guard and talk a lot more… a lot.' Explained Natsu thoughtfully.

Ultear's jaw dropped, her previous misconceptions had been smashed to pieces. She had known Natsu had somewhat of a knack for fighting, after all, he was able to beat her disguise of "Zalty" once before, but that was where it stopped in Ultear's mind. Trying to reconcile the man who burst into the council's court room in a poor disguise in what was, at best, a poor attempt at trying to help a friend, with the man standing before her, who apparently consciously portrayed a veil of ignorance, baffled her.

'Not so smug anymore huh?' Said Natsu with a laugh, enjoying how Ultear was gaping at him, eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock.

After a moment Ultear blinked and promptly closed her mouth, before a smile spread across beautiful visage.

'Well this is an unexpected surprise, but I must say, this is rather fortunate. Since you aren't only the lovable idiot with a heart of gold that you pretend to be, we just might be able to plan for what will come in the future.' Ultear explained thoughtfully.

'Hmm I don't know, we really shouldn't mess with the timeline too much, there are bound to be consequences.' Said Natsu, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Ultear hummed momentarily and processed Natsu's words.

'Generally you'd be right, however that might be out of our hands already.' Hummed Ultear

'Oh? Why is that?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'Last Ages… it isn't supposed to work like this, it is supposed to take the time of the user and reverse time by that amount accordingly. Something like what happened to us is unheard of, granted everyone who used Last Ages previously died… well it doesn't take a genius to figure out why very little is known about it.' Explained Ultear.

'So… does that mean it is possible that someone, aside from the two of us, will remember what has happened… err will happen?' Asked Natsu quizzically.

'It seems likely, but the group of people who may remember is limited.' Answered Ultear.

'Well you and I remember and we both use lost magic, do you think that might be it?' Suggested Natsu helpfully.

'Quite possibly, but I can't say for sure. Given that none of your comrades, nor the demons on this island remember anything, it seems likely that normal people and demons won't remember anything. If I'd have to guess, you might be right about it having to do something with lost magic, but there is another problem.' Said Ultear.

'Zeref.' Said Natsu softly as he clenched his fist.

'Once again you continue to surprise me, but yes, there is a good chance that wherever he is right now, Zeref knows about what we just did.' Ultear said in agreement.

'What do we do then? If Zeref knows, we are in trouble; especially with how weak I am now.' Commented Natsu, slightly fearful of his predicament.

'Yes this is bad… really bad, while I don't mean to brag, I'm no pushover myself, but, from what I felt on Tenrou Island when Zeref briefly fought me seriously… we are nowhere near his level, even right up before we came back in time, you were probably only at about one hundredth of his power level. As you are now… well he would slaughter you without breaking a sweat, I wouldn't last more than a moment or two either and that is me being generous.' Said Ultear sourly.

'So we're screwed then?' Questioned Natsu flatly.

'Maybe, or maybe not. You see Zeref is immortal, but he can be beat, just how I'm not sure. When Grimoire Heart studied how to resurrect him… well we also found something about Zeref's creations that may be of use.' Answered Ultear vaguely.

'So what was this big secret then?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'There wasn't a lot of information on it… but the demon was said to have been Zeref's greatest creation. The strongest and vilest creation born from the book of Zeref, the demon known as E.N.D.' Said Ultear, getting a twitch of recognition from Natsu.

'Are you familiar with the story of E.N.D. Natsu?' Asked Ultear.

'I'm not sure, but it sounds familiar.' Said Natsu, as he rubbed his temples with his right hand.

'Well it is said that four hundred years ago, The Flame Dragon King supposedly fought E.N.D.' Added Ultear thoughtfully.

'So you mean Igneel fought this thing?' Questioned Natsu in shock.

'From the information Grimoire Heart was able to gather, yes. However he didn't kill it for some unknown reason. Since it is a demon of Zeref, like Lullaby and Deliora, we can assume that it might still be alive somewhere and it is the best chance we have of fighting Zeref. That being said, it is also possible that Zeref doesn't know what has happened and this is all unnecessary, but I doubt it.' Said Ultear.

Natsu hummed thoughtfully, taking all this new information on-board.

'Well I suppose we can't really do anything about it now… although we need to think about what to do from here on out.' Said Natsu after a minute.

Ultear nodded thoughtfully as well, before closing her eyes in thought for a moment.

'Zeref aside, I don't think we can repeat everything just as it happened previously and honestly, I don't think we should leave things as they are either.' Said Natsu getting Ultear to open her eyes.

'What do you mean?' Questioned Ultear curiously.

Natsu stamped his foot on the ground and huffed slightly.

'Tenrou Island.' Stated Natsu sourly.

'Hmm, I suppose you being sealed for seven years was a great hindrance to your growth, lucky for you I was around to unlock your Second Origin for you.' Said Ultear with a coy smile, which was wiped off her face when Natsu patted her on the head like a child.

'Yep, you were such a good power booster weren't you?' Mocked Natsu.

'I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in agony when I get to unlock your Second Origin a second time.' Ultear stated with a sadistic smile.

'Heh, do your worst, it will be easy to handle this time now that I am expecting it.' Said Natsu nonchalantly.

Ultear suddenly invaded Natsu's personal space by shoving her face right into his, causing him to lean back slightly.

'So if you don't expect something it will still affect you then hmm?' Queried Ultear, as she leaned closer towards Natsu.

Natsu started to inwardly panic, before a quick and simple solution came to mind.

Natsu turned his back on Ultear. In hindsight, it probably wasn't his best plan, as Ultear took the opportunity to press herself against his back and drape her arms over his shoulders, crossing them over so they slid under Natsu's vest and rested against his pectorals.

'That's. Good. To. Know.' Whispered Ultear into Natsu's ear, pausing in between each word.

Luckily, Natsu's body temperature was always higher than the average person's, so the slight temperature increase of his face and neck, due to his blush, went unnoticed by Ultear.

'So what is the deal with your crossdressing anyway?' Asked Natsu, trying and succeeding in getting Ultear to let go of him and growl slightly.

'I'm not a crossdresser.' Said Ultear in annoyance with a small pout, as Natsu looked over his shoulder at her.

'You can deny it, but the evidence speaks for itself.' Said Natsu in a mocking sing-song voice.

'I will slam an orb in your face if you keep insinuating I cross-dress.' Threatened Ultear, as she levitated a green orb, which suddenly appeared from within her garments.

Natsu turned his body to face her before smirking.

'Make me stop then.' Teased Natsu, before an orb flew right at his face which he quickly grabbed.

'Well at least I still have my reflexes since they are more mental than physical, oh yeah and that reminds me.' Said Natsu, before cracking Ultear over the side of her head with the orb he just caught, causing her to yelp in pain.

'Don't you ever try to throw your life away again! I said the same thing to the other ice bastard and I'll say it again to his master's daughter, stop running away. You want to end things by dying, I'll give you a hard knock on the head if you ever try something like that again.' Growled Natsu.

Externally, Ultear was livid at Natsu hitting her out of the blue like that, however, inwardly she was touched at his concern.

"Comrade huh, Natsu said I'm his comrade before… I suppose that isn't so bad… but no one hits me like that." Thought Ultear fondly, before getting annoyed.

Suddenly the orb in Natsu's hand crumbled and fell to the ground slowly before reforming and flying into his gut causing him to gasp slightly.

'Next time you want to say something like that to me, do it without the violence!' Ranted Ultear.

'Well I had to make sure I got it through that thick head of yours, you crossdresser.' Huffed Natsu with a smirk.

"Then again, he is really annoying sometimes as well." Thought Ultear with an annoyed growl.

'I will literally strip right here and now to get you to shut up.' Growled Ultear, succeeding in getting Natsu to shut up.

Luck was not on Natsu's side this time though, as since he was facing Ultear, she easily caught sight of his blush.

Ultear's grin nearly split her face in half, before shrinking and becoming a seductive smirk instead. She slowly stepped forward, standing only a step away from Natsu and looking up into his face. Natsu turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze, which only made her smirk.

'I see now, you've been trying to get me out of my clothes for ages now haven't you, that's why you always talk about how I'm supposedly a crossdresser and all that talk about how I'm a real woman after you all came back from Tenrou. Is that it mister dragon, do you really just want to see what a real woman looks like, you're just an adorable tsundere aren't you?' Cooed Ultear, getting Natsu's blush to intensify.

'I've seen Erza naked before so I've already seen what a real woman looks like.' Muttered Natsu indignantly.

'Hmm maybe, but I don't think you think of me the same way you do about Erza, do you?' Questioned Ultear, as she lightly pressed her chest against Natsu's.

'Yeah, Erza only wears different armours, not clothes of different genders.' Retorted Natsu trying and failing to save face.

'Uh-uh, now that I know the true intentions behind your words you can't trick me anymore, Natsu.' Whispered Ultear, as she brought her face closer to Natsu's, so that he could feel her warm breath on his face.

'Natsu! Where the hell are you flame-brain?' Shouted an irritable Gray from just outside the groove.

'Oh, how sad, I need to go now it seems.' Said Ultear teasingly, as she exited Natsu's personal space and stood a step away from him once again.

Natsu mentally sighed in relief at Gray's arrival, but still promised to give him a solid right for his comment.

'I'll meet you near the edge of Magnolia after you get back to your guild, before Phantom attacks.' Said Ultear seriously, to which Natsu nodded before making his way to leave.

'Oh and one more thing Natsu.' Said Ultear, getting the Dragon Slayer to turn his head back to the time mage.

Ultear kissed Natsu on his cheek, causing a blush to spread across his face again at the intimate gesture.

'See you soon.' Said Ultear, before disappearing deeper into the forest.

'Oi flame-brain what are you doing here… Natsu what are you doing out here?' Ranted Gray, before suddenly becoming slightly subdued.

'Huh, what do you mean droopy-eyes?' Asked Natsu, before seeing Gray point at Natsu's trousers and avert his gaze with a slight cough.

Natsu looked down and his eye started to twitch uncontrollably.

'We will never mention this to anyone.' Growled Natsu with Gray, surprisingly nodding his head in agreement with him.

'Anyway *cough* Erza said to come back now, or she will double her punishment for you.' Said Gray awkwardly, before walking away.

'Damn that woman.' Muttered Natsu under his breath, somehow knowing that Ultear was going to be a pain to deal with from here on out.

"Although did she really need to make it so that Gray had to see something like that?" Thought Natsu in annoyance and swore for a moment that he heard mocking laughter from the forest.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter but now I need your opinion straight off the bat. All of my Fairy Tail stories are set up in a way that they can all be single pairings, in other words just Natsu/Ultear for instance, or can have multiple pairings.  
Each story however has a separate selection of who I could possibly add.  
For this story however, should most of you choose for multiple pairings it would include any or all of the following: Erza, Meredy, Kagura, Flare, Hisui, Lucy, Lisanna and/or Sayla.  
This selection however is non-negotiable as there is a reason for each person, in other words for this story, someone like Mira would not work at all, hence no amount of persuasion would make me add her.**

 **So with that said please let me know what you all would prefer as I am currently a quarter of the way through the next chapter and need to know what you want before I proceed.**


	2. The Truth

**Ok, I was going to just copy and paste the same note from my other stories, however, I decided that would just be tedious.**

 **If you want a more in-depth explanation, just have a look at the latest chapter for A Demon's Rebirth, or The Beginning of the E.N.D. but, to make it simple though, a poll is on my profile for the pairing of this story.**

 **I will switch the poll around to each respective story when I update it, so, since I just updated this, the poll for this story is now on my profile and not the one for A Demon's Rebirth, which was there previously.**

 **If you want the single pairing, in other words no harem, just vote for the main pairing of the story, who in this case, is Ultear. I will base who goes in to the harem, if anyone, based on their votes in relation to the main (Ultear). If Ultear has the most votes, the story will stay a single pairing, if just Meredy has more votes than Ultear, this will be Natsu/Ultear/Meredy and so on. If Ultear has the lowest amount of votes, everyone on the poll will be in the harem.**

 **Lastly, each harem poll will continue until chapter 5, at which point, I will close the poll and the results will be announced. Oh and just an FYI, I added Cana and Angel as an option as well, after a bit of thought.**

 **This being said, I also have the next chapter done as well, so you will get another update tomorrow, or the day after, depending on if I choose to update my DxD story, before the next chapter of this one.**

 **For now though, enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 2 – The Truth

After Natsu headed back to the village, Erza heavily probed him for his whereabouts, for where had went. Once Erza finally accepted that Natsu wasn't trying to escape from the "punishment", Erza relented and let Natsu be.

'Sheesh Happy, what's Erza's deal?' Questioned Natsu, to his favourite blue furred friend.

'Hmm, I don't know, maybe she was upset they didn't have any strawberry cake at the feast.' Suggested Happy, as he floated next to Natsu, as they walked to their tent for the night.

'Hmm, you might be right actually.' Muttered Natsu aloud, while pondering his current predicament internally.

"If Zeref knows what we did… this could get really bad, really fast." Thought Natsu, as he looked to the sky in thought.

'Hey Happy, what did you say you favourite colour was again?' Questioned Natsu suddenly.

'Blue of course, just like all the tasty fish in the sea.' Replied Happy, as he started to drool.

"Yep, Happy doesn't remember Carla then. After she joined, his favourite colour became white." Concluded Natsu mentally.

'Ne, Natsu, what's with the weird look on your face?' Asked Happy curiously.

'Hmm, what do you mean?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'You look like Laxus, your face is really serious looking.' Explained Happy.

'Oh, I'm just thinking about things.' Replied Natsu, stopping Happy in his tracks.

'EHHH! Natsu, are you sick or something, you never think?' Questioned Happy in a panic, getting a tick mark to form on Natsu's forehead.

'Shut up Happy! I'm smart and I can think when I want to!' Shouted Natsu.

'Ah Natsu's sick, I need to tell someone! Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu's sick!' Shouted Happy, as he flew back to the feast.

'Hehe Happy, you are one cheeky little Exceed.' Muttered Natsu fondly.

"Although, I'm so not buying him any fish for a week for that." Thought Natsu with a smirk, before clutching his head.

'Ugh, my head does hurt though. I wonder if Happy jinxed me?' Whispered Natsu curiously.

Natsu made his way inside his tent and proceeded to lie down on the floor, before dropping like a bag of rocks and falling into a deep sleep.

 _-line break-_

 **'Natsu, you've done it now!' Boomed a voice, startling Natsu.**

Natsu opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by lava. If Natsu had to guess, he was either on, in, or near a volcano.

'What the hell, where am I?' Questioned Natsu aloud.

Natsu looked around in confusion, before he heard something, something he had not heard in years: the sound of heavily flapping wings.

'No way.' Whispered Natsu, as a short distance in front of him, was his foster father, Igneel, hovering in front of him.

Natsu gaped and stared at the King of Fire Dragons, even as he descended to the ground.

'Igneel… heh, I must be dreaming, of course.' Intoned Natsu hollowly.

 **'Actually, this is real.' Retorted Igneel.**

Natsu looked at the gigantic scaled beast in front of him. Natsu was tiny compared to the beast, being only slightly smaller than the Dragon's head. The dark red scales, glowed in the light of the lava, and the beige underbelly, blended smoothly, with the clay like surface they stood on.

'What do you mean… real?' Asked Natsu in shock.

Igneel stared at Natsu for a moment, before huffing slightly. ****

 **'Very well, I should start from what you want to know first. On July seven, seven years ago, I and all the other Dragons as well, disappeared, as I'm sure you know by now.' Began Igneel, getting Natsu full and undivided attention.**

 **'What you and all the other Dragon Slayers didn't know, was that we didn't leave you, rather, we've been inside you all this whole time.' Said Igneel shocking Natsu.**

 **'You heard about Acnologia… well the few Dragons who remained in the aftermath of his killing spree, decided to adopt children and teach them Dragon Slaying magic, in the hopes that one day, they could kill Acnologia.' Revealed Igneel.**

Natsu stood there in slight shock and continued to listen to his father, piecing together a few of his unanswered questions.

'So you taught us to be able to kill Acnologia? None of us could do anything against him though.' Said Natsu sombrely.

 **'Don't mistake my words Natsu, raising you was not only to have you kill Acnologia. I cared and still do care deeply for you, you are my son in all but blood.' Said Igneel, getting a small smile from Natsu.**

 **'Although we did intend for you to fight Acnologia, none of us actually had very high hopes of any of you being successful.' Continued Igneel.**

 **'You see, Dragon Slaying magic is dangerous and overuse of it, can even turn someone into a Dragon. That is how Acnologia came to be, not from bathing in the blood of my kin, as most would have you believe, but rather, by overusing his magic. I'm sure you are already thinking, why did this not happen to you or any of the other Dragon Slayers, therein lies the reason for why I am here. The Dragons, entered the bodies of the Dragon slayers they trained, and in doing so, helped create antibodies, to prevent them from turning into Dragons. This also allowed us to preserve our lives, as Acnologia took the souls of many of the Dragons, mine included. Our end goal, was to use what was left of our time, to kill Acnologia, when an opportune moment arose.' Finished Igneel.**

Natsu stood there, stony faced, going over everything Igneel had just told him. It was a lot to take in all at once, so it took a moment for Natsu to form his next question. ****

'But why didn't any of you tell us this before disappearing, do you know how much it hurt… I thought you were ashamed of me and left me because of that?' Muttered Natsu sadly.

 **'Natsu… I'm sorry. In hindsight, nothing really stopped us from telling you all this… but we thought it was for the best. You were all kids at the time and this would have either all gone over your heads, or scared you all pointlessly. Even now, I am only telling you this because something else has come up… something which has forced my hand.' Answered Igneel solemnly.**

'W-what is it?' Asked Natsu worriedly.

 **'I am not much longer for this world anymore.' Stated Igneel.**

'Why, what's wrong?' Questioned Natsu in a panic.

 **'Your little trip into the past would have normally taken all your magic, you know. That girl with the Lost Magic knows her spell well. The reason no one would survive a spell like that, is because of the massive amount of magic it requires… it drained almost all that was left of me.' Explained Igneel softly.**

'So you mean… I killed you.' Muttered Natsu aghast.

 **'Natsu, this isn't your fault and don't think for a second it is. I was already on borrowed time as it was. Although I am going to pass soon, I believe there is something I must tell you first. There is a reason why I trained you and believe that you could defeat Acnologia. You see Natsu, we have met before.' Said Igneel sternly.**

'Yeah, of course we have, back when you raised me, I know that.' Said Natsu slightly confused.

 **'No Natsu, even before that… you recall what the Lost Magic user told you about me just before, right?' Asked Igneel.**

'Yeah, you fought E.N.D., but what does that have to do with anything?' Questioned Natsu, now very confused.

 **'Natsu… there is no easy way to tell you this, so I will be direct. Around four hundred years ago, I fought E.N.D., however, after our fight, most of E.N.D.'s consciousness was sealed away in the book of E.N.D., leaving E.N.D. without its memories, however, just a decade or so ago… I trained E.N.D. in Dragon Slayer magic.' Said Igneel.**

Natsu absorbed this statement, before his eyes slowly widened in realisation and his mouth dropped in shock. ****

 **'Yes Natsu, you were, or rather, you are E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel.' Confirmed Igneel.**

Natsu's body was rigid in shock. He, Natsu, was a demon from the book of Zeref. A demon just like Lullaby and Deliora. A creation of Zeref built for destruction. One of the vilest beings in existence. Natsu dropped to his knees and clutched his head, as phantom images assaulted his mind. Fire and destroyed buildings, destruction of an unfathomable level. Natsu blinked in shock, as the images stopped, and looked back at Igneel.

'Why… why are you telling me all of this?' Asked Natsu quietly.

 **'*sigh* I never wanted you to know, rather, I hoped you never would. I wanted you to be free, as Natsu Dragneel, which is why I raised you as my own. I never wanted you to only know the life of E.N.D., full of destruction and death, I wanted you to experience the beauty of life as well. Alas, as my time is running out, I felt it was my duty to let you know, lest you find out some other way that might twist your mind. Listen to me Natsu, you are and always will be, Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King and nothing will ever change that.' Said Igneel softly.**

Natsu jumped up abruptly and hugged Igneel's snout for all he was worth, as he cried tears of joy. True, he may have been a demon in the past, but that didn't matter right now, Igneel accepted him and even saw him as his own son, which was all the assurance Natsu needed.

 **'I must rest now, Natsu. I won't go just yet, but I won't be able to stay with you much longer. The last thing I need to tell you though is this: you must accept E.N.D., once you do, you will have the power you need and finally be complete.' Said Igneel, before starting to fade away.**

'Wait Igneel, don't leave yet.' Cried Natsu, as he reached out for him in vain, as his hand passed right through him.

 **'Don't forget I'm with you Natsu, always.' Said Igneel before he vanished.**

 _-line break-_

'No Igneel… wait.' Muttered Natsu, as he vainly grabbed blindly, before clutching something firm which he squeezed.

An odd moan caused Natsu's eyes to snap open and see Ultear there.

Ultear was going to tease Natsu for groping her, but one look into his eyes, caused her to shelf that idea.

'Natsu what's wrong?' Asked Ultear, as she noticed Natsu was crying.

'I guess you were right. Last Ages shouldn't have worked like that.' Said Natsu tearfully, as twin tear tracks rolled down his face.

'It turns out, we are only here right now thanks to Igneel.' Said Natsu.

'Igneel, what do you mean?' Asked Ultear in confusion.

'He was inside me the whole time. I spent years looking for him, but he was with me all along. He is the reason we survived.' Continued Natsu, getting Ultear to gasp in surprise.

'What do you mean?' Asked Ultear, as she knelt next to Natsu on the ground.

'He was waiting inside me… for the chance to face Acnologia, but he gave up almost all of his magic, just so we could come back safely. He nearly killed himself for me.' Finished Natsu.

'I'm so sorry Natsu.' Said Ultear, as she hugged Natsu and rested his head on her shoulder, gently wrapping her arms around him.

Ultear didn't say a word and let Natsu cry into her shoulder. She was inwardly shocked at the revelation, but couldn't even begin to understand what Natsu felt. The only thing she could compare it to, was when she had found out that her mother had been tricked and had always loved her, but even then… it just wasn't the same.

After a few minutes Natsu, had finished crying and gave a hollow chuckle which surprised Ultear.

'You know what else though? Igneel told me about E.N.D. and how he fought him.' Started Natsu, getting Ultear to focus on Natsu, as he pulled away and looked into her eyes with a glazed expression.

'It turns out, that Igneel trained E.N.D. in Dragon Slaying magic… just over a decade ago.' Said Natsu hollowly.

Ultear's eyes widened at this revelation, but knew it wasn't the time to be surprised now.

'Shhh it's ok Natsu, you're still the Natsu we all know.' Said Ultear, as she pulled Natsu back into a hug.

Natsu's eyes widened at Ultear's actions, before unbidden tears came to his eyes.

'H-how can you say that? Your own mother died to stop Deliora. How can you comfort me when I am exactly the same?' Asked Natsu sadly, before he was taken aback, as Ultear harshly slapped him across the face.

'Don't you ever say that!' Shouted Ultear harshly, causing Natsu to recoil.

'You are nothing like Deliora. You are, and always will be, Natsu Dragneel. The man who would do anything to save his comrades and always do what is right. A demon wouldn't be able to forgive those who hurt him. A demon wouldn't have stopped me from killing Rogue. A demon wouldn't have stopped me from sacrificing my life. A demon would not comfort me and make me feel good about myself, for one of the few times in my miserable life. You are not a demon. You are Natsu Dragneel, and no matter who or what you are, you are a good person.' Said Ultear passionately.

Natsu was speechless, not knowing what to say to that. Ultear's words had struck Natsu deeply. He may be E.N.D., but Ultear was right: no matter what, he was Natsu Dragneel.

'Better now?' Asked Ultear softly, to which Natsu could only mutely nod.

Ultear pulled Natsu back into a hug and slowly rubbed his back. Natsu started to get drowsy and only muttered one thing, before sleep claimed him.

'Ultear, thank you… so much.' Whispered Natsu, before falling asleep on Ultear's shoulder.

Ultear remained still for a moment, before gently lowering Natsu back on his temporary bed. After she had ensured his head was well positioned on the pillow, she stood up.

'No, Natsu, thank you. You too Igneel… it is all thanks to you that I have another chance and I promise to be there for Natsu in your place.' Said Ultear quietly, before leaving the Dragon Slayer to rest peacefully. 


	3. The Bet

**Excellent news for all of my readers! I've recently been unable to write for the past three days, finding the task to be laborious, along with the fact that my wrists have been killing me… but tonight, for the first time in three days, I sat down and wrote a chapter. Basically, what I'm saying is: SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan is recharged and ready to roll.**

 **That being said, the new chapter I wrote, isn't for any of my current stories, but rather, for a Naruto/Tayuya story, I've had rumbling around my mind for over a year now and I finally got started on.**

 **However, there is some bad news. Like I said on HOD, I am not going to update until I have at least four chapters in reserve, over any number of my stories, so I can at least update once a month, for when I go back to Uni. What this means, is that unless I can write four more chapters before tomorrow, there won't be an update tomorrow. That being said, writing over 100K words over 20 days nonstop… well I think I've earned at least a short break.**

 **I will post a new chapter on the first of each month from now on, however, if I ever have five chapters or more done, at any one time, I will post an extra update, in addition to my monthly quota, which I've set for myself.**

 **With that said, I thank you all, for the continued support across all of my stories.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

 **ATC note.**

 **Sorry if last chapter was gloomy, but it had to be done. Also, I need to clear this up, Igneel is not dead: YET!**

 **I thought it was pretty clear when I said: 'I must rest now, Natsu. I won't go just yet, but I won't be able to stay with you much longer.'**

 **Igneel isn't dead, he is just severely weakened and on the brink.**

 **In other news, I'm honestly surprised at how the poll is going (which is up on my profile page once again). It is almost a direct opposite to the one for A Demon's Rebirth, which I wasn't expecting.**

 **That being said, with the poll for Memories Of The Rain up as well, I've come to conclude one thing: everyone loves Ultear. She is the top voted person for both A Demon's Rebirth and Memories Of The Rain, which means I am going to be writing a lot of Ultear, even without this story. The best part, is in each one, I get a different Ultear to work with, one who also differs to my Ultear in this story and the Ultear in The Beginning of the E.N.D. which is great, since Ultear is my favourite Fairy Tail girl.**

 **I will say this though, the poll for this story is the most dynamic, with the top 5 shifting a lot and surprising me.**

 **In any case, this chapter is much more light-hearted, as it will be before Phantom gets involved, which will probably happen in chapter 4 or 5.**

 **For now, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 3 – The Bet __

The morning came quickly for Natsu and he greeted it with a smile. The trip back to Fairy Tail was peaceful enough. Erza and Gray had given him a few odd looks though, but Natsu didn't mind too much. When they disembarked from the boat, on to the ground of Magnolia, Natsu's expression hardened somewhat, knowing what was coming. As the mutters of the townspeople started to reach Natsu's ears, he was able to make out those familiar iron poles, sticking out of a building in the distance. As Lucy gasped, Natsu merely frowned, having already known it was coming, and seeing it in front of him, were two very different things. Just like before, the guild was downstairs in the basement and Makarov reacted the same way as before. Natsu took this moment to closely observe Makarov and noticed, that he was in fact, only slightly upset. It seemed he really did value the members of the guild, more than a building, which Natsu could respect.

'I'm going out.' Growled Natsu, to maintain appearances.

Makarov levelled a stern glare at Natsu.

'Don't do anything foolish Natsu.' Warned Makarov sternly.

'I won't. If someone comes after me, I'll make them regret it, but I won't go looking for trouble, gramps.' Said Natsu firmly.

After Natsu left, Erza turned to Makarov.

'Master, I'm concerned for Natsu… he has been acting odd recently.' Said Erza.

'I'll say.' Muttered Gray.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray, which caused him to freeze.

'What do you mean, Gray?' Asked Erza, in a menacing tone.

'Uh nothing, forget I said anything.' Spluttered Gray nervously.

Erza took a step towards Gray, causing him to break out in a nervous sweat.

'Gray, if you are keeping a secret from me that concerns Natsu's wellbeing… there will be consequences.' Threatened Erza.

'I mean it, it was nothing!' Shouted Gray desperately, getting some of the guild to look at him.

'Tell me, Gray!' Ordered Erza forcefully, as Happy and Lucy discreetly made some distance, from the menacing redhead.

'We agreed to never talk about it!' Shouted Gray desperately, which caused the entire guild to look at Gray in interest, momentarily forgetting about their recently damaged guild.

'Hmm, I wonder what could be so bad that Gray would even try to defy Erza.' Muttered Cana thoughtfully.

'No idea, but I'd say he just tell her. It can't be worth more than the beating Erza will give him.' Added Macao, looking on in interest.

'Hmm, maybe, then again, there are some things worth keeping from Erza, remember Mt. Hakobe?' Teased Wakaba.

'Shh not so loud.' Hissed Macao.

'He had an erection!' Shouted Gray, before fleeing the guild.

The whole guild went silent at this.

'Natsu had an erection…' Muttered Erza.

The guild didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of the statement, of Natsu showing any signs of sexual maturity… or gape at the fact that he even had thoughts like that.

'Is this funny or shocking?' Whispered Macao.

'Hahaha this is hilarious!' Shouted Cana, getting some of the stunned guild members to look at her.

'How so?' Asked Erza in confusion.

'Do you know how many times, girls from this guild have been overly flirty with Natsu, thinking that he was completely oblivious?' Questioned Cana, with a laugh.

'To think, that all this time, he has known about this stuff all along.' Said Cana cheerfully.

'Even you, Cana?' Asked Erza seriously.

'Yep… oh damn… now I feel bad, I never got a reaction out of him.' Said Cana, with a pout.

'That is no reason to feel down, Natsu, Gray and I used to bathe together all the time and Natsu never reacted either.' Said Erza flatly.

'Well yeah, Gray was there… just imagine if it was the two of you alone?' Suggested Cana.

Erza blinked at this, before her imagination got away from her and she had to forcibly supress a blush.

'I will talk with Natsu. It is important he knows what is appropriate or not.' Said Erza firmly.

'Hmm, although now I'm curious.' Said Cana, drawing confused glances.

'If none of us, Erza and I included… just who could have gotten the Dragon Slayer's motor running?' Said Cana curiously.

'Well if it wasn't Erza, was it Lucy?' Questioned Mira, with a smile.

'No! It wasn't me!' Denied Lucy quickly.

'You don't think… Gray?' Questioned Macao, getting a few of the guild to pale.

'Ugh no, I doubt it. Even with Gray's reaction just now, it seems like he stumbled upon Natsu by accident.' Groaned Wakaba.

'Then who, there was no one else there.' Said Cana, before looking at Happy.

'It wasn't me, aye!' Recoiled Happy in shock.

'Damn, now I really want to know!' Said Cana loudly.

'We could just ask him… and if it is Mira, I will give him the talk of a real man.' Stated Elfman.

'I've got a better idea!' Declared Cana loudly, getting everyone to look at her.

'A betting pool!' Shouted Cana.

'Nonsense, we will just ask Natsu…' Started Erza, before someone cut her off.

'Five hundred jewels on Erza!' Shouted a random guild member, getting Erza to blush slightly.

'W-what?' Spluttered Erza.

'Six hundred on Cana!' Chimed in another member.

'Eight hundred on Mira!' Added a third member.

'Who said that?' Shouted Elfman, while Mira merely giggled.

'A thousand on Lucy!' Shouted another.

'What? Why me?' Asked Lucy.

'Aye, probably because you've been spending a lot of time with him recently.' Said Happy, with a cheeky giggle.

'Five hundred on Happy!' Shouted someone.

'What?' Exclaimed Happy in surprise.

'Well, you guys are always together.' Teased Lucy.

'More importantly, how am I on the same level as Happy?' Asked Erza indignantly.

'Two thousand on Erza!' Shouted another member.

'That's more like it.' Said Erza with a nod.

'Uh, it isn't a competition Erza.' Said Lucy weakly.

'Nonsense, everything is a competition.' Retorted Erza.

'Five thousand on you-know-who!' Shouted another member.

'Voldemort?' Asked Happy cutely.

'Of course not!' Shouted back the same member.

'No worries, I know who you meant.' Said Cana cheerfully, as she kept track of the bets.

'I don't care what you all say, ten thousand on Gray!' Shouted Laki.

'Of course the man hater would vote for that.' Muttered Makarov into his beer.

"Hmm, the amount of new girls Natsu has come into contact with is low… since it seems he sneaks into Lucy's bed, but nothing happens, I think I can rule out anyone from the guild… he did go to Era…' Thought Makarov in thought.

'Fifty thousand on Councillor Milkovich!' Shouted Makarov drunkenly.

'Huh?' Asked Cana in surprise.

'If it isn't someone from the guild, I'm voting outside, and that councillor has a fine pair, maybe she awoke the Dragon.' Slurred Makarov.

'This is getting weird now.' Said Lucy hesitantly.

'You're just jealous that your bid is so low.' Said Happy, as he held his paws in front of his mouth, suppressing his laughter.

'Am not!' Shouted Lucy.

'Seventy five thousand on Lucy! She is new, has a massive rack and he keeps breaking into her room!' Shouted another member.

Lucy puffed her chest out at this, before she heard giggling.

'You like him.' Teased Happy.

'Shut up cat!' Shouted Lucy.

 _-line break-_

"Hmm, I'm getting a bad feeling." Thought Natsu, as he walked to the edge of Magnolia, to meet Ultear.

Eventually, Natsu picked up on Ultear's scent and followed it.

'Good, you're here.' Said Ultear simply, before she dropped down from a tree.

'Yep and I'm ready to get supercharged again.' Said Natsu happily.

'Before that, are you okay now?' Asked Ultear tentatively.

'Yep, thanks to you. I might be Etherious Natsu Dragneel… but like you said, I'll always be Natsu Dragneel.' Said Natsu, with his regular toothy grin.

Ultear smiled at this, before remembering what happened before that.

'Yeah, Natsu Dragneel, the shameless groper. How could you Natsu?' Said Ultear, in mock astonishment.

'Oi, that was an accident, I was reaching out for Igneel!' Defended Natsu hotly.

'Really? Because I don't remember Igneel being in my chest, Natsu.' Cooed Ultear.

'S-shut up it was an accident.' Said Natsu, with a small blush, as he looked away.

'Really, so you don't want to do it again?' Teased Ultear, as she walked closer to Natsu.

'N-no.' Spluttered Natsu.

'Are you sure? I wonder if you remember what they felt like.' Continued Ultear, getting Natsu to blush, as the word soft arose, unbidden in his mind.

'Can we just do this already?' Asked Natsu with a huff.

'Hmm, do what Natsu? You need to be clear. You've been doing a lot of things lately, which people don't expect from you.' Teased Ultear, as she now stood only a step away from Natsu.

'Quit screwing with me! We both know why I'm here.' Growled Natsu.

'Oh, don't you want me to screw with you, Natsu?' Cooed Ultear, as she closed the distance between her and Natsu.

'Or, do you really just want to screw me?' Asked Ultear, as she pressed her chest against Natsu.

'Just do the Second Origin thing.' Demanded Natsu, with a blush.

'Ufufufu, ok Natsu, you cute little Tsundere, I know you like me.' Said Ultear, as she stepped back, getting Natsu to pout a little.

'In any case, prepare yourself.' Said Ultear, before markings appeared on Natsu's body.

Natsu grit his teeth a little, as he felt his skin feel as though it was being peeled off and his organs stabbed.

'My, my, I really didn't expect you to stand up to it so well.' Commented Ultear in surprise, as aside from gritting his teeth and hunching over slightly, Natsu was unmoved.

'I told you, if I'm expecting it, I can handle it.' Natsu managed to say, through grit teeth.

'Hmm, I'm impressed honestly.' Said Ultear admiringly.

'Like you said, I just keep surprising you, I even surprise myself.' Joked Natsu.

'Hmm, you're right, I'm surprised that you were such a closet pervert.' Teased Ultear.

'Grr, crossdresser.' Growled Natsu, as he looked up at Ultear and glared at her.

'Should I strip?' Threatened Ultear, before laughing softly, when Natsu looked back down at the ground with a blush.

'You are just my cute little Tsundere, aren't you?' Cooed Ultear, as she hugged Natsu, resting his head on her chest.

'I'm not… a bloody… Tsundere.' Growled Natsu, as the pain intensified.

'That's exactly what a Tsundere would say, Natsu.' Whispered Ultear into Natsu's ear, getting chills to run down his spine.

'I'm not.' Denied Natsu weakly.

'That just supports my point.' Teased Ultear.

'How much longer… will this take?' Asked Natsu.

'Well, considering that you are quite a bit weaker than you were last time we did this… about fifteen more minutes is my best guess.' Said Ultear thoughtfully.

Natsu groaned slightly in annoyance.

'That's okay though, this time, you have my chest acting as a pillow for your head, isn't that better, huh Natsu?' Teased Ultear, with a giggle.

Natsu just stayed silent.

'The silent treatment just further supports the idea of you being a Tsundere.' Teased Ultear.

'I'm not… a Tsundere… it isn't bad.' Admitted Natsu in embarrassment.

'Aw, that's my Natsu. I always knew you liked me.' Said Ultear happily.

"I can't take fourteen more minutes of this." Thought Natsu in dismay.

 _-line break-_

Eventually, Gray returned to the guild, only to hear Cana say something outrageous.

'Ok so we've got Lucy and Erza tied for first place on three hundred thousand. Mira on two hundred and fifty thousand. Yours truly on two hundred thousand. You know who on one hundred and seventy five thousand. Gray on one hundred and fifty thousand. Happy on one hundred and twenty five thousand and lastly, Councillor Milkovich on one hundred thousand!' Cana read out loudly.

'Uh, what is going on here?' Asked Gray in confusion.

'The guild is betting on who Natsu likes because of what you told Erza, before running away.' Explained Happy, with a small frown.

'Oh… WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I ON THERE?' Shouted Gray angrily, getting everyone to look at him.

'Hmm, they do have the same temper… raise Gray to one hundred and seventy five thousand!' Shouted a random guild member.

'Who said that? I'll kill you!' Shouted Gray angrily.

'No can do Gray, this is too big now for you to stop it, or kill anyone, this only ends one way now.' Said Cana.

'That's right, I'm going to win.' Stated Erza firmly.

'It's not a competition.' Protested Lucy.

'Three hundred and fifty thousand on Erza!' Shouted another random guild member.

'Hey!' Shouted Lucy Indignantly.

'Lucy for three hundred and fifty thousand as well!' Added another member.

'That's better.' Said Lucy with a huff.

'Hehehe you like him.' Teased Happy.

'Two hundred thousand on Happy!' Shouted another member.

'Eh? Why do you guys keep betting on me?' Asked Happy unhappily.

'You like him.' Teased Lucy.

'Shut up blonde!' Retorted Happy in annoyance, when Lucy started making kissy faces at Happy.

'Ok… I'm going to back away now and come back when less weird stuff is going on.' Said Gray, as he backed away towards the door.

'Two hundred thousand on Gray!' Shouted another member.

'Ok who said that?' Shouted Gray in anger.

 _-line break-_

'All done.' Said Ultear, as Natsu slumped onto her.

'If… we ever go back in time again… I'm not doing that a third time.' Said Natsu weakly.

'Aw, you're already planning things with me. I knew you wanted to be with me, but to think, that if you had to go back in time again, you'd do it with me.' Said Ultear happily.

'No one else… knows time magic.' Huffed Natsu.

'Aw well, I guess you have a point there.' Conceded Ultear.

'Ok, now I need to go… to Lucy's house.' Said Natsu.

'Shame on you Natsu. You're already here with me and you're thinking about another girl.' Ultear mock admonished Natsu.

'It is what I did… last time.' Explained Natsu.

'Hmm, I see… however, as you are now, you can't go over there, it will raise questions.' Said Ultear seriously.

'Well what then?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'We need to go somewhere where you can recover, but without people seeing you.' Said Ultear thoughtfully.

'Then just go to my house, only Happy might come by there and he won't say anything.' Said Natsu, as he struggled to stand, but couldn't, still leaning against Ultear for support.

'Oh, how bold of you, Natsu? Already inviting me to your house.' Teased Ultear.

'I changed my mind, throw me into a lake.' Said Natsu sourly.

'Aw don't say that, Natsu. Being a Tsundere is nothing to be ashamed of.' Teased Ultear.

'…just take me home.' Said Natsu, with a defeated sigh.

'Is that the way you invite a girl to your house? No wonder you've never been intimate with a girl.' Teased Ultear.

'… just… screw it, take me home or drop me here.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'Aw, don't be like that Natsu, I was just having fun.' Whined Ultear.

Natsu didn't respond and merely hung there on Ultear's chest.

'Fine, fine, I've had my fun. I'll take you home.' Said Ultear calmly.

'Thank you.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'But if you think something is going to happen, you need to at least take me on a date or something first next time, okay Natsu?' Teased Ultear.

'…fine, whatever, just take me home so I can go to sleep and not have to deal with you.' Huffed Natsu.

'Oh, so you mean you can dream about me?' Questioned Ultear.

'Dreams of shutting that mouth of yours.' Muttered Natsu.

'Oh, with a ball gag? I didn't know you were into S and M, or maybe, did you mean something else.' Purred Ultear.

"…Someone save me!" Shouted Natsu internally, unable to weather the teasing storm, that was: Ultear Milkovich. 


	4. True Power

**Freedom is finally mine! To explain, I just finished the last exam of the year, in fact, the last piece of assessment for my undergraduate degree. Now though, I move on to medicine next year.  
At this time, I would like to reiterate what I've been saying on my other stories.  
With the start of medicine, I need to relocate to rural areas to live and study for weeks on end. With this though, comes the need for an extra $150-200 a month, something I don't have. This leaves me with the option of getting part time work and going on hiatus, for anywhere between 1 and 5 years, or, as it was suggested to me, setting up a . I am currently 10% of the way to the goal that I need to reach by the end of the year, which will allow me to write without restraint and without needing to take a hiatus. I understand not everyone can give, I too, am not in the best position financially, but any support you would be willing to give would be appreciated. The link to my page is on my prolife page.**

 **Now, on to the story.  
The first thing I would like to address, is the respective harem polls across all my stories.  
I have come to the decision, to leave them all open until all my Fairy Tail stories reach chapter 5. At this point I will look at the polls and begin to work the story towards that. However, I have also decided, to keep the polls open after chapter 5 and rotate them in and out as I am now, for any new readers to vote, just in case there is huge support for any particular character. That being said, every poll is reasonable decided at this stage and I'm expecting very little variation from this point on. However, those who are borderline, in other words, those very close to not having enough votes to be on the harem, will be managed at my discretion. Rest assured, I have a formula of sorts set up to decide this and won't just pick randomly. That being said, those at either ends of the spectrum are pretty much fixed, and it is only those around the middle that are affected by this.**

 **Also, in light of this chapter, I advise you all to not read into things too much, once again, across all my stories, as Natsu can be friendly with someone, without them being in the harem. That being said, after chapter 5, for each story, I will add the highest member of the poll to the character tags. Anyone listed in the character tags, is definitely in the harem.**

 **Lastly, I have around a quarter of the next chapter done and I almost have a chapter done for A Demon's Rebirth as well. Another thing, I will not abandon any of my stories and all will be updated soon, now that I have two months or so to write. That is all of them, not just my FT ones.  
I'm also not promising daily updates like I did during the break before this, where I exceeded 100K+ words in about three weeks, as that really burned me out, but I will update every two or three days. That being said, I have a few things to take care of during these next few months, so I may have a week or two, with only one or two updates, as I may need surgery during this break, which would eat deeply into my writing time, given recovery time, but I'll do my best.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 4 – True Power

Natsu and Ultear had made their way back to Natsu's home and needless to say, Ultear didn't care at all for the interior.

'This is worse than a garbage dump.' Said Ultear dryly.

'Well, I could say it is to maintain appearances… but the truth… is I'm just too lazy to keep it clean.' Said Natsu, now able to stand on his own power again, albeit shakily.

'Well, if you ever want to invite me to your house again, you had better clean it to a standard befitting a lady.' Said Ultear haughtily.

'I don't recall inviting you the first time.' Said Natsu dryly.

'Whatever my little dragon Tsundere.' Cooed Ultear, causing Natsu to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

'You know, even if I'm a Tsundere, you constantly being… affectionate with me… well that means either you're… easy… or you like me as well.' Said Natsu.

'I'm not easy.' Retorted Ultear, with a small glare.

'Well, you're in my house with me even trying, or even wanting you here.' Pointed out Natsu.

'…True I suppose… although, I did notice what you said at the end there, "as well", has the little Tsundere finally come to terms with his feelings?' Teased Ultear.

Natsu fixed Ultear with an exasperated glare before sighing.

'Well, you're strong, which does appeal to my dragon side a lot, but then again, despite what I've said before, that does apply to a lot of girls from Fairy Tail.' Said Natsu conversationally.

'Really? In that case, what makes me stand out?' Asked Ultear curiously.

'Not sure… maybe the fact that you were our enemy once.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'How is that appealing?' Asked Ultear curiously.

'Not sure… it just strangely is… but I think the main thing is how far you were willing to sacrifice yourself to try and redeem yourself… that really stood out to me.' Said Natsu sombrely, before continuing.

'Then again… I found out from Gray some time ago… er… in the future… about your childhood…' Said Natsu, trailing off uncomfortably.

'What of it?' Asked Ultear stiffly.

'I just feel that on some level, you understand the pain of losing a sole parental figure like me. I mean, I know Lucy and Cana lost their mums and Gray lost his parents… then there are people like Kagura and Meredy who lost their whole family, or people like Erza who never knew theirs in the first place… but you and I only ever had one person to look up to… and for a time, we both thought we had been abandoned by them… only to later find out that they had never abandoned us and loved us greatly… and that is something no one else shares in common with us. So maybe that's why I like you… because in a sense, you are just like me and can understand me the best.' Said Natsu honestly, stunning Ultear into silence.

An awkward silence developed between the two, after Natsu' heartfelt honesty.

'In any case, I suppose I'll head to bed now, I need to rest after all.' Said Natsu, as he walked towards Ultear, before passing her, only to have her embrace him from behind, placing her head on Natsu's shoulder, burying it into his neck.

'What kind of person are you… to turn a light hearted teasing moment… into a deep meaningful confession like that.' Muttered Ultear, into his neck.

'Sorry, I just find speaking the truth is best, I'm a really bad liar. Misleading, sure, but outright lying isn't my thing.' Mumbled Natsu.

The two stayed there for a moment, neither wanting to part from the other, before, reluctantly, Ultear eased up on her embrace and released Natsu.

'Now, let's get you to bed.' Said Ultear happily.

'Heh sure, but it isn't what you think.' Said Natsu, pointing up to his roof.

Ultear followed Natsu's finger, only to see a patched up hammock with a pillow and a torn blanket, with one edge attached to the ceiling and the other, to a tree of all things, which was protruding out from the roof.

'Wow, if you ever want to get me in your bed… you're going to need an actual bed… just so you know.' Said Ultear, managing to sound teasing and dry at the same time.

'Sure, I'll get on to that... probably around the same time I clean this place… never.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'Please, I can clean this up in a literal instant.' Scoffed Ultear, before employing her Time Magic to magical clean the entire house in a moment.

Natsu blinked in shock at this, before looking at Ultear.

'Does this mean you really want to get into bed with me or something?' Asked Natsu, with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

'Maybe.' Sang Ultear, giving a small giggle.

'Or maybe I just don't want to be surrounded by filth.' Deadpanned Ultear.

'Whatever, I need a nap.' Shrugged Natsu, before mustering up enough strength to climb into his hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

 _-line break-_

Back at the guild, the betting had gotten so intense, that all candidates, even Happy, now had over two million jewels on them each.

'You know, I'm starting to see a flaw in this betting pool.' Said Macao thoughtfully.

'What? What is it?' Asked Cana curiously.

'For one thing, how are we going to find out the truth… for another, what if it was more than one girl, or boy… or cat?' Said Macao.

'Four million for a threesome between Erza and Mira! There had to be a reason Natsu kept trying to fight with the two back when they were kids!' Shouted a random guild member, getting a few murmurs of agreement.

'Ara? Does that mean Natsu is a closest masochist, considering how much we tortured him?' Asked Mira, with a smile.

'Nonsense! I never tortured Natsu!' Refuted Erza.

'I do recall your attempts to teach him, being referred to by him, as torture.' Commented Mira.

'Besides, I think Natsu was more scared of Mira than anything… although a threesome between Erza and Lucy sounds more likely.' Added Wakaba.

'Five million for a threesome between Erza and Lucy!' Shouted another random guild member.

'Ten million for you-know-who and Lucy! He has been close with both at certain times.' Added another guild member.

'You know, I still don't know how we are going to find out the truth to this, especially since Gray doesn't know.' Repeated Macao, glancing at the twitching Ice Mage, who looked close to strangling someone.

'We'll figure something out, I mean, we can't just directly ask him.' Said Wakaba, only to turn his gaze to Gray, who had abruptly sat up, knocking his seat to the floor with a clatter.

'I'm getting to the bottom of this!' Declared Gray.

'No!' Shouted numerous guild members, who tackled Gray to the ground.

'Restrain him! Nothing personal Gray.' Ordered Cana, as Gray was quickly tied up with a string of rope.

'I think this is starting to get out of hand.' Commented Lucy.

'Nonsense. You're only saying that because you are winning right now.' Said Erza.

'Right…' Said Lucy weakly.

 _-line break-_

The day had quickly come and gone, with Natsu never making an appearance to the guild. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the guild had finalised their betting.

'You know, it just occurred to me… what if the person Natsu… you know… well what if he is with that person now?' Asked Lucy, getting the guild to look at her.

'Hmm, that's a good point.' Said Cana thoughtfully, as she rubbed her chin.

'Here is an idea… untie me!' Shouted Gray, with a twitching eyebrow.

'Not until you can guarantee you won't confront Natsu on this.' Said Cana.

'Fine!' Shouted Gray, only to have Erza quickly requip a sword and slash the rope holding him.

'I'm leaving, before anyone tries to jump me again.' Declared Gray, before storming off.

'Hmm, betting aside, given Phantom Lord's recent attack on us, everyone should stay in groups tonight for safety.' Declared Makarov, getting nods from everyone.

'Well, we can figure out the results to the bet another time then.' Said Cana, before heading off as well, with most of the guild dispersing after that.

'So, are you going to find Natsu?' Asked Lucy, as she turned towards the blue cat.

'Hmm, maybe, but then again, I don't know where he is and staying alone probably isn't too safe for me.' Said Happy, with a frown.

'*sigh* If you don't try anything funny, I'll let you stay with me for tonight.' Said Lucy tiredly.

'Aye sir! I'll be the best roommate ever.' Declared Happy.

'No stuffing fish into my drawers.' Warned Lucy.

'But they were gifts.' Protested Happy.

'Raw fish in my underwear drawer is not a gift!' Ranted Lucy.

'Fine, more fish for me then.' Said Happy simply, before hopping onto Lucy's shoulder.

'Let's go!' Cheered Happy, looking forward to his impromptu sleepover.

 _-line break-_

The next day started off badly for Fairy Tail. Levy, Jet and Droy had been attacked by Phantom Lord, which had been the straw that broke the camel's back for Makarov, who then led an assault on Phantom Lord, only to have his magic drained, forcing Fairy Tail to retreat. Lucy had been captured by Phantom Lord, but with some quick thinking and an assist from Happy, she managed to escape, even with Happy complaining about her weight along the way. Meanwhile, Natsu still slumbered, trying to adjust to his new, previously old power, unaware that a new source of power was beginning to take root within him, without him knowing.

'We won't survive an attack from that!' Shouted a member of Fairy Tail, as the guild of Phantom Lord bore down on the fairies, a Jupiter Canon staring them down.

Erza quickly requipped into her strongest defensive armour, the Adamantine Armour.

The armour was bulky and darkly coloured. It consisted of a lower plate which covered Erza's stomach, with most of her chest bearing a simple diamond and stripe pattern, engraved into it near the top. On top of that was another plate, which hung from her neck and went to her midsection. Extending over this top plate, were four round, metallic extensions, which attached underneath the plate, around the neck. The neck featured a large cylindrical plate, which was sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder, were very large shoulder guards, with four distinct sections and a large spike jutting off, to separate each section from the next. The armour featured large gauntlets, bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armour, with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets moved in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate, was a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of the skirt bore small spikes and a larger spike hung beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bore the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armour, but were split down the middle, with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jutted out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Lastly, atop her head, sat a large, spiked headdress.

Erza stood their defiantly against the incoming attack.

'I won't let you take down our guild!' Shouted Erza, clenching her fists, as she prepared to absorb the damage of the Jupiter Canon with her body.

Numerous Fairy Tail members exclaimed in shock at Erza's declaration, fearful for the redhead's life.

As the cannon powered up, ready to unleash its devastating attack, a single word was heard before the launch.

' **Inferno**.' Intoned a deep voice in a growl.

The magical Jupiter Canon launched its attack on Fairy Tail, only for a massive wave of fire to meet it head on. The two attacks clashed against each other for a full minute, before both attacks dissipated.

Natsu was revealed, staring down the Jupiter Canon, angry dotted red marks crawling all over his body.

'You're going to pay for what you've done Phantom!' Shouted Natsu, before crouching down and shooting at the barrel of the Jupiter Canon, flames exploding from his sandaled feet, propelling him at astonishing speeds.

'Was that Natsu?' Asked Cana.

'Now that I think about it, he didn't come and attack Phantom Lord with us before, did he?' Added Gray thoughtfully.

'Where do you think he could have been?' Asked Lucy curiously.

Before anyone could answer Lucy, a huge explosion was heard, and the barrel of the Jupiter Canon was blown off, destroyed beyond repair.

'Wow, Natsu is really going off in there.' Commented Macao.

'Let's go help him.' Ordered Erza.

'Way ahead of you.' Said Gray, before making a set of stairs with his magic, which he, Erza and Elfman, along with Happy, quickly climbed, to reach the Phantom Lord guild as well.

Before anyone else could join them, multiple ghostly figures appeared and charged the remaining Fairy Tail mages.

 _-line break-_

'You might be able to control flames of magic, but not flames of curse.' Growled Natsu, glaring down at the slightly charred form of Totomaru.

Natsu breathed deeply a few times, until the markings that came with the unlocking of his Second Origin, disappeared again.

'This is really weird though. I remember what happened last time I unlocked my Second Origin… but it seems something else came with it this time.' Muttered Natsu thoughtfully, before heading deeper into the guild of his current enemies.

As he walked the stone halls, he pondered on this fact.

"Did it unlock my powers from when I was E.N.D.? If that is the case, why don't I remember anything… did I only remember Inferno because it was fire based… or is that all I could do… I have no idea?" Thought Natsu.

As his sandals quietly clacked against the floor of the mobile building, Natsu tried to recall anything from his past as E.N.D., but found that he couldn't. Only the singular attack came to mind.

'How unfortunate for you to have to run into me, Salamander. It is truly sorrowful that you will now have to face me, Aria, in battle.' Said Aria, an extremely tall, hulking man, with tanned skin.

'That's right… you hurt gramps, didn't you?' Questioned Natsu, remembering how the first confrontation against Phantom had went, even if he hadn't been there this time.

'I see you heard, it was truly sorrowful.' Said Aria, beginning to cry.

'I won't forgive you for hurting the old man.' Said Natsu quietly.

'How sorrowful, first Makarov Dreyar and now the Salamander will join him.' Lamented Aria.

'I'm not sure if you heard or not, about what I did to Erigor... but I can say this, if you haven't, I'm going to teach you why fire trumps air!' Declared Natsu, shouting at the end, as his form was engulfed in spiralling flames.

' **Zetsu**.' Cried Aria, as he extended his right hand, palm open at Natsu, sending small invisible blasts of air at Natsu.

In response, Natsu flared his magic even higher, completely engulfing the indistinguishable attack and using it to fuel his flames.

'You better prepare yourself, Aria.' Threatened Natsu.

'Hmm, perhaps I should get serious. Maybe once I show you my true might, you will understand just how sorrowful things are for you.' Said Aria confidently.

Aria reached up and pulled away his blindfold, revealing two glistening, beady eyes, shining brightly, which gazed upon Natsu with malice. Aria outstretched his hands towards Natsu, as a large smoky whirlwind spiralled around him.

'This is the airspace of death which claims all life. It is truly sorrowful that it has come to this, but now, Salamander, I will take your life.' Declared Aria ominously.

Natsu waited patiently, as the attack approached him.

'You may think this is your victory, Aria, but I don't think you understand what is about to happen. I can feel your attack, sucking all the air out of the room around me, trying to kill me.' Said Natsu quickly, feeling the air thin around him.

'Then you see that you have lost here today, Salamander.' Laughed Aria.

'No, you don't understand. The air isn't disappearing, but it is being moved. Since air fuels fire, what do you think will happen to an area full of it, when fire is introduced there?' Questioned Natsu.

'Too bad for you, Salamander, but **Zero** consumes magic as well, truly sorrowful.' Commented Aria, with a grin.

'Too bad for you, Aria, but this isn't an attack that uses magic.' Smirked Natsu, before giving a deep exhale.

 _-line break-_

The Fairy Tail members, currently fighting against the ghostly apparitions, which had suddenly appeared, all stopped and gazed at the guild of Phantom Lord, as a huge ball of fire burst near the top of it, blasting through the sturdy walls of the building and causing the heat in the area to increase immensely.

'Holy cow! Was that Natsu?' Asked Macao in shock.

'Just how much magic would he need to do something like that?' Added Wakaba, as his cigar fell out of his mouth in shock.

'Lucy it isn't safe here, come with me.' Said Mira, grabbing the arm of the gobsmacked blonde and leading her away.

 _-line break-_

Natsu currently held a charred Aria under his arm.

'Be thankful I saved your dumb ass, sucking all the oxygen in a room to your position against a fire mage… were you trying to die?' Muttered Natsu in irritation.

'And people say I'm stupid.' Finished Natsu, as he leant Aria against a wall, before heading on to his real target.

Entering a small octagonal chamber, Natsu felt the presence of death all around him. The air in the room thickened, becoming almost solid, filled with ill intentions.

'So, you beat both Totomaru and Aria. I bet you're proud of yourself, although, I fear that you are overconfident.' Said Jose, as he appeared in front of Natsu, standing only a few metres away from him.

'It is nothing to be proud of. You attacked us and now I'm returning the favour. I wasn't there before after all, and I need to do something, or I'll lose face.' Joked Natsu dryly.

'Oh? You feel comfortable enough to make jokes? You are very overconfident it seems.' Commented Jose, with a smirk.

'I'm overconfident? Just listen to yourself, you sound like you've already beaten me.' Retorted Natsu.

'Beat you? No, I will destroy you.' Declared Jose, his eyes glowing with energy.

'You can try.' Said Natsu simply, before fire burst around him in a fiery spiral.

'Pitiful magic. Your puny flames are no match for my magic.' Mocked Jose, only to feel the heat coming off the flames increase.

'You dare mock the flames that Igneel gave me.' Whispered Natsu, as the streams of fire enveloping him, started to twist angrily, to match the mood of their wielder.

'Your flames are a joke. Not even fit to be considered true magic.' Taunted Jose, causing Natsu to bare his teeth.

'One more crack Jose… just one more… and I'll burn you where you stand.' Warned Natsu angrily.

'How unfortunate, I don't have anything else to say about your pathetic abilities, although that is to be expected. A pathetic mage belongs in a pathetic guild, with a pathetic master like that fossil.' Said Jose, with a smirk, before catching a flaming fist.

'Weak! Just like your guild!' Shouted Jose contemptuously, before bringing up his other hand and aiming it at Natsu.

'I'll show you weak!' Shouted Natsu, opening his maw wide and launching a wave of blistering flames at Jose, seeking to incinerate him.

Natsu quickly jumped back and waited for Jose to be revealed again. When the master was revealed, a light sheen of purple was glowing around him.

'Your flames are weak! Not even able to penetrate through my shades. You'll need much, much more than that to beat me!' Laughed Jose.

'That's why I can feel how much magic you expended to block that attack, huh?' Queried Natsu, with a small smirk.

Jose gave a small scowl that his bluff had been called.

'It may have cost me a minuscule amount of my power, but you are much worse off.' Said Jose calmly.

'Are you sure?' Asked Natsu, before both of his fists were covered in flames.

'Do you really think you can outlast a Wizard Saint such as myself?' Questioned Jose smugly.

'Outlast, no.' Said Natsu honestly, causing Jose to smirk.

'Defeat, yes.' Continued Natsu, causing Jose to instantly lose his smirk.

'Is that so? You seem quite confident, although, it seems you are even more arrogant. You aren't even the strongest mage in your guild, what makes you think you could ever be a match for me?' Asked Jose.

'Simple. You hurt those close to me. For that, I will show you no mercy.' Growled Natsu.

'Those are fighting words, boy. Come and perish!' Shouted Jose, raising his arm into the air, before throwing it outwards, causing a massive explosion of tainted energy to engulf Natsu.

Natsu leapt out of the blast, fully engulfed in his flames.

' **Fire Dragon's Claw**!' Shouted Natsu, as he swung his left foot, straight on a collision course with Jose's face.

Jose raised his hand in the air again, as a wave of magic burst from the ground in front of him, blocking Natsu's attack.

Natsu back-flipped out of the range of the attack and ignited both of his hands, before bringing them together.

'With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together, **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!' Chanted Natsu, before launching a massive ball of fire at Jose.

As the blast started to clear, an observer arrived and couldn't believe the amount of magic being released by the two mages.

"Is this really Natsu? This is beyond anything I've ever felt from him… even beyond what I can manage." Thought Erza, as she discreetly watched the battle.

'To think, you would cause me to take you seriously.' Said Jose, as the dust cleared and he was revealed, clothing slightly charred, with a few burns on his currently outstretched right hand.

'About time, that means I can get serious too then.' Declared Natsu, shocking Erza.

'Don't bark too much, boy. If you don't back it up with your bite, I'll put you down right here, **Dead Wave**!' Shouted Jose, as his magic coalesced around his hand and formed a large magic circle, before aiming it at Natsu and releasing a blast of toxic energy.

Natsu, in return, placed his hand in front of his mouth, as a small magic circle formed, before quickly quadrupling in size.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Shouted Natsu, launching an enormous beam of fire at Jose's attack.

The two attacks clashed in mid-air for a few seconds, before a massive explosion occurred, obscuring both from Erza's view.

"Is it over?" Thought Erza curiously, squinting her transplanted eye slightly to focus better.

'To think… in just a few years, Fairy Tail went from nothing, to a guild on par with my own… it sickens me.' Said Jose angrily, his clothes ruffled, but no worse for wear.

Natsu bore a few scuffs, but nothing too serious, both attacks having barely phased the two mages, when they detonated.

'Fairy Tail was never nothing. Fairy Tail has been the greatest since the beginning. Also, we aren't on par with you, we are above you.' Said Natsu, with Erza giving a small unseen nod in agreement.

'Your arrogance irritates me!' Snarled Jose, before raising his hand in Natsu's direction, quickly ensnaring him in a ring of dark energy.

'Struggle! Let me hear your cries of agony!' Shouted Jose, in sick glee, as he captured the Dragon Slayer.

Erza prepared to intervene, only for a roar to stop her cold. The roar was heard by all, both in and outside the guild. Everyone paused momentarily and looked in the direction of the sound. A sense of unease spread across the various battle sites, as an angered mage expelled his rage.

Natsu's eyes had gone completely white and fire was slowly wrapping around his form. With a mighty heave, Natsu spread his arms and broke the magic holding him, causing Jose's eyes to widen in shock, but he had no further time to react, as two cold white eyes glared at him. Natsu's pupils suddenly came back into focus, as he appeared in front of Jose, after kicking off the ground in a flurry of movement.

Igniting his arms, Natsu generated long torrents of flames from them, which moved to hit Jose in a spiralling formation. Each connecting strike generated a powerful, burning explosion, engulfing Jose, who tried to resist the immensely powerful attack, only to find it too strong.

'Curse you Fairy Tail!' Shouted Jose in rage, before a massive explosion occurred, causing the guild of Phantom Lord to crumble, falling to pieces, as the structure was heavily rocked by the attack.

The members of Fairy Tail cheered loudly as the shades disappeared, confirming their victory.

Jose lay on a pile of rubble, unconscious. Natsu paid him and his now revealed, scarlet-haired observer, no mind, as he headed towards the only other Dragon Slayer in the area.

 _-line break-_

Gajeel Redfox was in a state of shock. He had captured their target, Lucy Heartfilia, who had slipped away during the fighting to hide and was bringing her back to his guild, triumphantly… only to see his guild collapse before his very eyes. As he stood there in shock, an unconscious blonde over his shoulder, he saw an apparition of destruction appear on the horizon. A slightly ruffled appearance did nothing to detract from the fearsome mage approaching him. His scarf lazily waved in the wind, almost teasingly.

'If you don't want to end up like Jose, you will give me Lucy right now.' Said Natsu simply, glaring at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel was no fool, anyone capable of beating Jose would easily be able to beat him. Very cautiously, the black haired mage removed Lucy from his shoulder and held her out to Natsu with both hands. Natsu approached him calmly, but highly alert. Once the Celestial Spirit mage was in his arms, he took a step back and turned his side to Gajeel.

'If you want to know what happened to Metalicana, I'll let you know, just as soon as I track down another Dragon Slayer like us and bring her to Fairy Tail.' Said Natsu, causing Gajeel to look at him in shock.

Natsu started to walk away, before pausing for a moment and looking back.

'If you really want to make something of yourself, then you should join Fairy Tail, especially since after this, your guild won't exist anymore.' Said Natsu, before walking off, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer with his thoughts.

As the duo of fairies neared their guild, Lucy started to stir.

'Hey Lucy, you alright?' Asked Natsu kindly.

'Natsu! What happened?' Asked Lucy in a panic, only for Natsu to chuckle.

'We kicked ass, that's what happened and this is all over now.' Said Natsu.

'But it is all my fault.' Protested Lucy sadly.

'No it isn't. Once you become a member of Fairy Tail, you become part of something bigger. A family. One that would do any and everything for its members. When you joined Fairy Tail, you became a part of this family and no matter what, we'll all try out hardest to save each other, if one of us is ever in danger. That's what family is.' Said Natsu, with a smile.

Lucy started to tear up at Natsu's words, only to have Natsu hold her tighter to his chest.

"I promise I'll keep you safe Lucy… I won't watch any Lucy, past, present, or future, die in front of me again." Thought Natsu determinedly. 


	5. Exceptions

**I actually don't have much to say for once, so I'll be very brief. For the foreseeable future, I plan to focus on my TTONU story. I will sporadically update others, but that will be my main focus. Once again, if you can, please support me on . Harem and all issues pertaining to it, will be explained after I reach chapter 5, for all my FT stories… that's about it…**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 5 – Exceptions

As the victorious Natsu neared his fellow guild mates, he noticed that Makarov was back, unsurprisingly. What was odd, was the various groups that were oddly whispering and glancing in his direction, as he approached, holding Lucy in his arms.

'Hey guys! Hey gramps, good to see you're okay!' Shouted Natsu eagerly, as he quickened his pace, standing right next to Makarov, who had Erza to his left.

'Hello Natsu, I see you have your hands quite full.' Said Makarov with a grin, as he noticed the Celestial Spirit mage, in the grasp of the Dragon Slayer.

'Oops, sorry about that Lucy.' Said Natsu, as he set down the slightly blushing blonde.

'Although, I'm curious… since when did you have enough power to beat Jose?' Asked Makarov, getting a stunned silence to reign, as everyone processed his words.

'WHAT?' Shouted the entire guild, barring Erza who had seen it happen and Lucy whose thoughts were elsewhere right now.

'Well, Jose is no dragon, I'll say that much.' Said Natsu, with a grin.

'I see, that is quite interesting.' Said Makarov, with a knowing nod, while everyone else was confused.

'Master I don't understand, how does that explain things?' Asked Erza curiously, with everyone else listening on.

Before Makarov could answer, rhythmic marching feet were heard and in a moment, a platoon of Rune Knights had surrounded the Fairy Tail members.

'Nobody move! We are the Magical Council Enforcement and Investigation squad Rune Knights.' Declared a scruffy bearded Rune Knight.

'Aw geez, again? Why don't you guys show up before these things happen?' Moaned Natsu tiredly.

'Natsu, don't talk ill of the council, they'll lock you up again.' Chided Erza.

'Eh it'll be fine. I might not have you for company again, which was nice, but I lived in the wild, a prison cell is actually pretty comfortable, if not dull in comparison.' Said Natsu, waving off Erza's concern.

'Hmm, now that I think about. Natsu and Erza were alone all night… I wonder if something happened.' Whispered Cana, with a few near her hearing this.

'One hundred million…' Shouted a member, before someone next to him slapped their hand over his mouth.

'Shh, not in present company.' Said the other member, causing Natsu, who had overheard this, to look at the two with a narrowed gaze.

"Did I miss something?" Thought Natsu, seeing a few nervous glances aimed in his direction.

 _-line break-_

Natsu had waited patiently, as member by member were taken by the Rune Knights and interrogated on recent events, before his turn finally came and a fresh faced Rune Knight called for him.

'*yawn* Might as well get this over with.' Muttered Natsu sleepily, as he entered a tent and expected to find a stony faced Rune Knight, only to see a beautiful woman in a white robe.

'Really? This goes beyond stalking you know.' Said Natsu, as he sat down in the seat opposite his interviewer.

'Whatever do you mean, Mr. Dragneel? I am only here in my capacity as a member of the Council, to speak with persons of interest in this matter. I have already talked with Wizard Saint, Master Makarov Dreyar, S-class mage Erza Scarlet, the person enlisted in the job request which started this altercation, Lucy Heartfilia, and now, I must speak with the person who defeated not one, but two S-class mages of Phantom Lord, along with the now former Wizard Saint and Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Not to mention, the one who destroyed the guild of Phantom Lord, you, Natsu Dragneel.' Said Ultear, with a sly smile stretched across her visage.

'Uh huh, I'm guessing that is what you will tell those old farts, but I know better.' Said Natsu in disinterest.

'Hmm, are you suggesting that this honourable Council member has ulterior motives, for bringing you here?' Questioned Ultear in faux surprise.

'Yes.' Said Natsu flatly, with a blank face.

'Oh my, Mister Dragneel, I do believe you are reading into things too much.' Said Ultear, before her left leg lightly grazed Natsu's inner right leg.

'Marvellous.' Said Natsu dryly, but Ultear could notice the beginnings of a blush forming on his face.

'Well Mister Dragneel, care to recount your tale of events?' Requested Ultear, continuing to run her foot against Natsu's calf.

'Shouldn't you get a notepad or something?' Asked Natsu, trying to distract himself from what was happening under the table.

'Not necessary, this lacrima will record everything we say from this point on.' Said Ultear, as she placed a pale green orb on the table, which started to glow.

'Now, Mister Dragneel, where exactly were you, when Fairy Tail launched their assault on Phantom Lord?' Asked Ultear, with a smirk, as her leg slid past Natsu's knee, reaching his thigh.

'I-I was at home, sleeping.' Said Natsu quickly.

'Really, even with such important events happening around you?' Questioned Ultear, in mock shock.

'Yeah, I was f-feeling tired.' Stuttered Natsu, now having a prominent blush on his face, as he felt Ultear's soft leg rub against his thigh.

'I see. Then at what point did you enter the fray, so to speak.' Asked Ultear, as she retracted her leg, getting Natsu to exhale softly.

'When they prepared to launch an attack on us with a Jupiter Canon.' Answered Natsu calmly.

'I see, and just how did you deal with that?' Asked Ultear, with a smile, loosening her kimono top slightly.

'Destroyed it.' Said Natsu simply, unwaveringly looking Ultear in the eye.

'That must have been quite a task.' Said Ultear, leaning forward slightly, exposing more of her cleavage to Natsu, who refused to let his eyes waver.

'It was, but nothing I couldn't handle. Totomaru got taken out when I destroyed it, due to the blast it caused.' Answered Natsu.

'Hmm, you also faced Aria did you not? How did that battle resolve itself?' Asked Ultear, leaning forward even more.

'He drew all the air towards himself, so I launched a small fire attack, which caused a massive explosion, knocking him out.' Explained Natsu succinctly.

'That must have been a sizeable explosion.' Commented Ultear, sliding her leg up against Natsu's once again.

'It was, but it didn't compare to the one against Jose.' Said Natsu, who upon feeling Ultear's leg against his own once again, had involuntarily glanced down and noticed the ample amount of cleavage being displayed to him, causing him to turn his head to the left.

'And just how did you, a non S-class mage, defeat a Wizard Saint and Guild Master, after defeating two other S-class mages previously no less?' Questioned Ultear.

'If my friends or family are in danger, I'll beat anyone who tries to harm them, no matter what.' Said Natsu sternly.

Ultear hummed thoughtfully, before tightening her top once again and withdrawing her leg, causing Natsu to sigh.

'Hmm, I think that is enough.' Said Ultear, as she tapped the orb on the table, which glowed intensely briefly, before going dull once again.

'Finally.' Sighed Natsu.

'Oh, and by the way Natsu, I will be giving a verbal report on the matter.' Said Ultear, with a smirk.

'Wait… what was the recording lacrima for then?' Asked Natsu, with a questioning gaze.

'Oh that? That was so I could hear you squirm for me, my little Tsundere.' Answered Ultear, giving Natsu a sexy smirk.

'Tch, you really are evil aren't you?' Grunted Natsu, as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the right.

'Aw, don't be like that. After all, I'm sure you didn't mind too much.' Crooned Ultear, as she brushed her leg against Natsu's own momentarily.

'Whatever, are we done here?' Asked Natsu.

'Well, you can stay for a little longer if you want.' Said Ultear teasingly, only for Natsu to stand up and start to leave.

'The more you keep resisting, the more fun it becomes teasing you, you know?' Teased Ultear, as Natsu was leaving.

 _-line break-_

After the commotion had finally settled down, things resumed their natural flow at Fairy Tail… well, they had momentarily.

'This guild is full of weaklings.' Said Laxus contemptuously, causing Natsu to sigh.

"Do I really have to listen to arrogant Laxus again?" Lamented Natsu unhappily.

Of course, Erza reacted just as she had previously and Laxus taunted her all the same.

'Laxus just give it a rest already.' Grumbled Natsu, as he walked over to Erza and Laxus.

'That's some confidence you've got there Natsu.' Commented Laxus.

'Well, unlike you at least, I have a reason to be.' Scoffed Natsu.

Laxus' expression tightened at this and the surrounding members, in the partially reconstructed guild, looked at Natsu in equal parts shock and worry.

'Be careful what you say Natsu. It almost sounds like you are saying you are a match for me.' Said Laxus threateningly.

'Oh, I'm not saying that at all.' Said Natsu calmly, causing a few people to relax.

'I'm saying I'm leagues above you.' Smirked Natsu.

'Are you trying to start a fight here Natsu? If you keep talking like that, I might just have to educate you on your place in the guild.' Said Laxus tauntingly.

'Oh sure, the guild. You're S-class and I'm not. That being said, you are weaker than me, title or no title.' Said Natsu calmly.

Laxus gave a small growl at this.

'Natsu, that's enough, Laxus is an S-class mage and fighting him is not going to end well for you.' Interjected Erza.

'Erza… you're my friend, you know that… nothing personal though, but I'm stronger than you, ditto for Laxus. I might not be the smartest, or the fastest, but I'm definitely the strongest.' Said Natsu calmly, before raising his left fist and blocking a punch from Laxus.

'You thought I'd dropped my guard… you were mistaken.' Said Natsu calmly, before bringing his other hand back and slamming it into Laxus gut, without magic.

Laxus' eyes bulged in surprise, as he felt the immense blow strike his midsection, but he was held in place, due to Natsu still holding his fist.

'If you really want to fight properly Laxus, you'll need to use everything you have. Everything.' Whispered Natsu.

'I don't need my all to beat you!' Snarled Laxus, before turning into lightning and appearing a small distance away from Natsu.

Natsu walked out of the guild towards Laxus and stared him down.

'Tch, I can't believe I almost let you get under my skin.' Scoffed Laxus, turning his back on Natsu.

'Quitting? That's not what I would have expected from Makarov Dreyar's grandson.' Said Natsu tauntingly, successfully enraging Laxus.

'Natsu!' Roared Laxus, before throwing a bolt of lightning at Natsu.

Natsu engulfed his left fist in flames and calmly backhanded the attack away.

'Weak.' Said Natsu coldly, surprising the others.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Wondered Erza.

'Do you think you are strong Laxus? Do you think you are even in the top ten of all mages in just Fiore? Do you even think you crack the top hundred in the whole world? Jose was supposed to be one of the top ten in Fiore, but I demolished him. Do you think you could have done the same? If you do, you're just lying to yourself. Gildarts isn't even a Wizard Saint, but he could probably thrash them easily. Do you even think you compare to him at all?' Asked Natsu sternly.

'I'm the strongest in this pathetic guild!' Roared Laxus.

'No Laxus, you aren't even the strongest between the two of us. You. Are. Weak.' Said Natsu tiredly, successfully irritating Natsu.

Laxus' jacket hit the floor, as he crouched down, lightning arcing off him.

'Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!' Chanted Laxus, fists clenched in the air, causing everyone to panic and Natsu to smirk.

' **Raging Bolt**!' Shouted Laxus, unleashing a devastating bolt of lightning at Natsu.

Erza looked over at Natsu, as the attack approached him and noticed he wasn't even attempting to dodge.

'Natsu! Look out!' Cried Erza, but to no avail, as the attack struck the Dragon Slayer.

Erza looked away for a moment, before growing enraged at Laxus' laughter.

'Guess you should watch what you say Natsu, you're just a weakling after all.' Laughed Laxus.

'Laxus!' Growled Erza, advancing on Laxus in anger, only to pause when she heard a strange sound.

Laxus also paused in his laughter, as he heard the undeniable sound of slurping, before laughing again.

'Haha, Natsu you idiot! You tried this before and you were out for a week afterwards. Guess you are denser than I thought.' Mocked Laxus.

Natsu ignored the taunt and continued shovelling lightning into his mouth, before engulfing the entire attack completely.

'So, you say I'm weak do you.' Said Natsu cockily, lighting and flames roaring around him, causing anyone still nearby to back away nervously, bar Erza.

'Then tell me what you think about this attack, Laxus. **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Shouted Natsu, unleashing a massive wave of fire and lightning at Laxus.

The beam was massive, easily reaching six metres across. Erza quickly requipped into her flight armour and flew away from the attack, seconds before it struck Laxus. The attack didn't stop there though, as it ploughed right through Laxus and continued on. A large section of the tree line behind them was vaporised, before Natsu raised his head, letting the attack fly high into the air, avoiding the town.

When the smoke dissipated, Laxus was revealed, charred and unmoving. Laxus had been knocked out by the attack and everyone who saw the sight of the proud mage unconscious, were shocked.

'Phew, good thing that did the trick because I'm pretty tired after that. See you all later.' Said Natsu cheerily, before heading home, leaving behind a speechless guild.

As Natsu made his way back to his home, he was unsurprised to see someone else already there, sitting on his couch.

'So, was that massive attack meant to signal you getting your lightning powers back then?' Asked Ultear in amusement, once Natsu entered the dwelling.

'Yep. Thanks to you though, that didn't completely drain all my magic, like it did the first time I used it. Still tiring though. I guess even with Second Origin, I'm still a little bit weaker than I was just before we came back… that and I'm still lacking Atlas' super charged flames.' Answered Natsu.

'I see. The meeting with your master just concluded by the way.' Said Ultear.

'And?' Asked Natsu.

'Same as before, you all won't be held responsible.' Said Ultear, causing Natsu to exhale in relief.

'There was something different though.' Continued Ultear, grabbing Natsu's attention.

'What is it?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'Well, there was talk about a Wizard Saint being beaten by someone who is not a Wizard Saint. Obviously, this is trouble for the Council, since a Wizard Saint is supposed to represent the pinnacle of a mage's power.' Answered Ultear.

'I don't see how this concerns me… unless… no way…' Said Natsu slowly, before looking at her in shock.

'That's right, they are considering you for a Wizard Saint position. Nothing definite of course, given your penchant for blowing things up… but even they can't deny the fact, that you beating Jose, deals a heavy blow to their judgement, in the eyes of the public. Not to mention, the fact that Jose went nuts and tried to use a Jupiter Canon on Magnolia. That also makes them look really bad.' Explained Ultear.

Natsu hummed thoughtfully for a moment, earning an interested gaze from Ultear.

'You know what, this might be just the thing I need.' Said Natsu calmly.

Ultear tilted her head to the right in confusion.

'How so?' Asked Ultear curiously.

'This whole mess begins and ends with the Eclipse Gate. If I am of high enough ranking, I may be able to get closer to Hisui somehow and convince her not to open the gate in the first place. This would mean the dragons wouldn't invade and we wouldn't have to deal with the mess that comes with them.' Answered Natsu.

'Hmm, that's pretty ambitious of you. It would work, if you can do it… but still, pretty ambitious. Do you know how hard it would be to gain the trust of the Princess of Fiore?' Asked Ultear.

'Of course, but if I can set things up right, I'll have seven years to earn it.' Replied Natsu.

'Tenrou.' Muttered Ultear, with Natsu giving a nod.

'Yeah, I need to figure out how to stop that from happening… worst case scenario… I'll just have to leave everyone there and escape the blast myself. Alone.' Said Natsu grimly, surprising Ultear.

'Could you really do that? Leave behind all your friends to be attacked by Acnologia, with no guarantee that they'd come back in seven years.' Asked Ultear firmly, causing Natsu to growl.

'I don't want to do it… but if I have to, I will.' Said Natsu unhappily.

Ultear couldn't disguise her shock. Natsu had just said that he would leave his friends behind if he needed to. Truly, the Time Mage couldn't have expected something like this from the cheery Dragon Slayer.

'I'm surprised to hear you say that.' Muttered Ultear in shock.

'I told you didn't I, I won't let my comrades die… there is a very good chance of Fairy Sphere working if it is needed, but in order to protect everyone after the seven years, I need to be stronger. Much stronger than I was at the time. Stronger than a dragon even, since I will need to fight off six of them, if I can get Atlas to help like last time. A dragon is not a weak foe and I need to be able to fight like one myself, in order to beat them. That is, if I can't stop the gate from being opened in the first place of course.' Explained Natsu.

'I see… that brings me to another point, with the Tower of Heaven, you were able to attain Dragon Force, I'm assuming that means you will want the Etherion to go ahead like before, right?' Asked Ultear.

'Isn't that inevitable?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

'Not necessarily, I could easily implement steps now to stop it.' Replied Ultear.

'Then in that case, yeah, I need it to happen. Although, maybe this time, I can make sure Simon doesn't die.' Said Natsu, getting Ultear to look down in sadness.

It had ultimately been her machinations, which had led to the death of the elder Mikazuchi and Ultear still felt responsible for it. After all, for her, it had only been a few days ago, that she had even offered to let them take her head, for her part in it.

'Don't worry Ultear, we'll fix everything this time, I promise.' Said Natsu softly, causing Ultear to look up at him, gazing into his comforting eyes.

'I hope so.' Said Ultear.

'So I was right, you did have something to do with this.' Said a cool voice, causing Natsu and Ultear to both stiffen.

'Relax, I'm on your side.' Said the voice, before a figure appeared to the left of Natsu.

'Mystogan, what are you doing here?' Asked Natsu.

'I believe the two of you have the answer to that, since just a few days ago, I was in Edolas and then I suddenly found myself back here.' Said Mystogan, clad in his distinctive attire, hiding his visage and body, from all who might recognise him for Jellal.

'Well, I guess other worlds aren't affected by Last Ages.' Commented Natsu, with Ultear giving a small nod.

'Is that what you did? Is that how you reversed time?' Asked Mystogan.

'Not me, her.' Said Natsu, pointing to Ultear, who gave a small wave, to which Mystogan nodded.

'I see. Since I am here now, let me help clear a few things up. I may have memory of the future, however, I believe that the rest of Edolas does not, as I just closed an Anima on my way here.' Said Mystogan.

'Interesting. It seems since you were here at the time we came back to, you kept your memories, despite being in another dimension.' Commented Ultear thoughtfully.

'Indeed, that seems to be the case. That being said, you are infinitely more powerful than I remember, Natsu. Did I miss a great deal after the events of Edolas?' Asked Mystogan curiously.

'Did you? Well, to summarise, Tenrou Island got attacked by Acnologia, a bunch of us, myself included, were frozen in time for seven years, due to Mavis using Fairy Sphere with our energy and will. After that, we were attacked by dragons from four hundred years ago, during which, Ultear cast a spell that somehow sent both of us back in time, which, it turns out, was because Igneel supplied the magic for it. Oh, and Igneel and all the other dragons are apparently hiding with their Dragon Slayers, all in the hopes of killing Acnologia.' Said Natsu tiredly.

Mystogan actually pulled his mask down at this, revealing the distinctive mark on his face.

'I'm sorry, I think I must have misheard you.' Said Mystogan calmly.

'Nope, he's saying the truth. A lot of stuff happened.' Commented Ultear, causing Mystogan to turn and face her.

'You two must be joking, right?' Asked Mystogan, with a hint of urgency in his tone.

'Sorry, it's the truth.' Sighed Natsu.

'I… see…' Said Mystogan in shock.

After a moment, Mystogan pulled his face mask back up, before rummaging in to his robes for something.

'Natsu, I don't suppose you would mind joining me on a job and explain things to me in more detail, would you?' Asked Mystogan, showing Natsu a request.

'Hunting for Wyvern scales, sounds like my kind of job. I'm in!' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'In any case, I'll leave you for now, but Natsu, when, you do beat Jellal, there is a very high chance of you being made a Wizard Saint, but it is also possible they may make you one before that.' Said Ultear.

'Got it.' Said Natsu, before Ultear disappeared.

'So that's why she wasn't teasing me and lacked any scent, she was just a thought projection.' Muttered Natsu.

'Natsu, who was that by the way?' Asked Mystogan.

'Erm, long story… I'll explain it all on the way, starting from what happened after we got back from Edolas.' Said Natsu, to which Mystogan nodded, before the duo left Natsu's home and headed out on their job.

 _-line break-_

Makarov had just arrived back at the guild and was notified that Laxus was currently in the infirmary, by Mira.

'H-how did this happen?' Gasped Makarov in surprise.

'Well, Laxus was saying some rather undesirable things which Natsu didn't agree with. Natsu taunted Laxus for a bit, causing him to lash out and Natsu even ate Laxus' lightning, before knocking him out with a new explosive attack, which took out a section of the tree line.' Explained Mira cheerfully.

'I… see.' Said Makarov, confused at how Mira could say that all with a smile.

Makarov looked at his unconscious grandson and couldn't help but sigh.

"Where did things go wrong? Was it with Ivan? I can only hope that Laxus comes to his sense soon, even if Natsu needs to teach him the hard way." Thought Makarov bleakly.

'Oh, Master, it also seems that Natsu is currently on a job with Mystogan. I never would have thought of those two teaming up.' Added Mira.

Makarov's eyebrow rose at this.

"Mystogan? First he beats Laxus and now his is taking jobs with Mystogan, having already been taking odd jobs with Erza… I suppose even with how rash Natsu can be, I too can be rash, walking straight into a trap by Jose… perhaps I should rethink how S-class mages are selected, since a non S-class mage, did what perhaps only Gildarts, or I, could have done." Thought Makarov.

 _-line break-_

'T-that is quite a story.' Said Mystogan in shock, holding a moderately large sack of Wyvern scales, over his shoulder.

'You're telling me, I'm the one who lived it.' Replied Natsu, holding an equally large sack, over his shoulder as well.

The duo made their way to the client's location and dropped off the scales, before heading towards the guild. Natsu paused for a moment, catching a scent that reminded him of someone.

'Hey Mystogan, what do you think of catching up with an old friend of yours?' Proposed Natsu.

'Old friend? The only friend I've ever had here… Wendy? Isn't Worth Woodsea quite a detour from here?' Questioned Mystogan.

'Sure, but we've got time. The only thing to happen between now and the tower is Lucy saving Loke. We can spare a few days.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'Very well, I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in it.' Conceded Mystogan, after a bit of thought.

'Awesome, last time you never really got to talk with Wendy properly, so this would be a good chance for you to finally explain things to her. She does consider you her first friend after all and never forgot you, even after all this time. It is the only reason she healed Jellal, but I'll make sure things don't come to that this time, so there's no harm in telling her the truth.' Said Natsu.

'… I already agreed to this, why are you making me feel worse.' Said Mystogan unhappily.

'Well, I just want to make sure you don't run off to close another anima, after all, we'll deal with it all soon enough.' Said Natsu cheekily.

'Fine, we can head there right now.' Said Mystogan, before turning north, causing Natsu to smile.

'So, when you did take control, what happened to Edolas?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'Well, with all magic gone, guilds were no longer banned. Fairy Tail even moved to the capital and helped with reconstruction. I had to exile Faust, but he seemed okay with it, wanting to explore the world… probably because of what you told him. Aside from that, it took a little bit of effort convincing the Royal Guard to change their views, but I managed in the end. Things were looking up towards the end and I was investigating into using the power of the sun for energy.' Explained Mystogan.

'That's good to hear. I mean, once Lisanna came back, we were all too happy, to worry too much about what might have happened to all of you, but it's great to hear everything worked out. I just hope coming back in time didn't mess anything up.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'It shouldn't… but then again, time travel is a relatively unknown magic, so anything is possible.' Added Mystogan.

The duo walked in comfortable silence from that point on. Worth Woodsea was luckily only a twelve hour walk from their current position, so they would comfortably reach it tomorrow. Locating Cait Shelter after that should be an easy task, especially with Natsu's nose.

The duo stopped to make camp, just outside the forest, not wanting to get lost in there during the night. Sitting around a small campfire, Mystogan looked at Natsu, who seemed very relaxed.

'Natsu, if you don't mind me asking… that woman, Ultear, can you actually trust her?' Asked Mystogan.

'Of course! She was going to sacrifice her life for all of us, anyone willing to go that far is bound to be a good person.' Said Natsu quickly.

'I wasn't asking if she was a good person or not… I mean can you trust her, not to manipulate things. Time travel is very delicate magic and tampering with it can have untold side effects… if she was willing to use such taboo magic, are you sure she won't try anything like that again?' Asked Mystogan carefully.

Natsu frowned at this.

'I suppose… not. I can't say I know Ultear's motives very well, I really only have the main points. Even now I'm still finding things out about her… like for one thing, she is a sadistic flirt… but if things go south again, I can't say for sure if she would or wouldn't pull something like last time.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'It would be smart for you to keep an eye on her. I don't doubt her intentions… but if there is one thing I've learnt, the best of intentions can warp a person. If you can, try to be her voice of reason… it's funny of me saying that to you, but you are probably the only one who can at this point.' Said Mystogan seriously.

'I get it. I get what you're saying… *sigh* I'll do what I can.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'I'm sure that will be enough then. Goodnight Natsu.' Said Mystogan, before moving away from the fire and propping himself against a tree.

 **'Natsu.' Said Igneel, from within Natsu, causing him to jolt.**

"Igneel, is that you?" Thought Natsu excitedly.

 **'Yes. I have regained enough strength now to be able to speak with you.' Said Igneel, allowing Natsu to hear a hint of tiredness in his tone.**

"What's up?" Asked Natsu happily.

 **'I've heard you mumblings about Atlas' flames. The truth is though, I can give you extra strength as well. There is a unique ability I can give you, known as** **Fire Dragon King Mode. It would amplify your magic immensely, to the point that almost nothing would be able to withstand your flames. Normally, this mode would only last a finite duration, but with me inside you and with a bit of training, you might be able to make the mode your own. It is possible because as of now, I've stopped making antibodies for you, in order to preserve my strength. As time goes on, your magic will grow increasingly stronger, until the point you become a dragon yourself, like Acnologia, but, this would also allow you to use Fire Dragon King Mode endlessly. I've given it a lot of thought and I believe that you will be the one to do it Natsu, to defeat Acnologia. Not because you are also E.N.D., but because with your drive, you can accomplish great things.' Said Igneel.**

"Igneel… do you really think I can do it?" Asked Natsu, humbled by his dragon's declaration.

 **'I have every confidence that you will be successful.' Answered Igneel unwaveringly.**

"Alright then, let's do it! How exactly are we going to do this, if you're inside me?" Asked Natsu.

 **'I will speak to you as I am now and instruct you accordingly. While it was immensely stupid to eat magic other than your own, the fact that you can handle it would be very beneficial. Your consumption of Etherion will also help strengthen your magic, to control the mode, so once you do that, we can begin on techniques. In the meantime, we will help you become accustomed to my flames.' Replied Igneel.**

"Alright, that should be a week or two from now then." Thought Natsu happily.

 **'Be warned though, Natsu, this will not be easy, even with my instruction. You should prepare yourself for many hardships… but I'm confident you will overcome them. For now though, you should rest, as should I.' Said Igneel.**

Natsu sucked up the flames of the fire, which Mystogan had lit, before making his way to a tree himself, before hopping up to a low lying branch and lying down on it.

"Night Igneel." Thought Natsu, giving a deep yawn, before falling asleep.

 **"Rest well Natsu. I will tell you the full truth in time, but for now, rest, you deserve it." Thought Igneel, before closing his eyes as well.**


	6. A Blonde, Brunette and a Redhead

**I cannot begin to express how bloody happy I was with last week's manga chapter. I would have been totally fine with it being a complete asspull even… but then, my hopes were dashed this week… *sigh*… I still hold hope that a certain someone will be reborn/revived/whatever happened… but even if they don't, we still have FF.**

 **I'll try to keep this note short, but once again, please support me on if you can. Additionally, I am at Uni once again, which is why I only have a few updates a month now, as I am strapped for time. I was lucky to finish this chapter early, as this weekend, I'm being sent around to the rural placements, which means no writing for me. For that reason, my update for next week will be a shorter one, but this is the best I can manage.**

 **A big thank you to all my current s, as it is thanks to them that I can even write at all right now. On that point, my current writing schedule is based around Friday nights and weekends, so I sometimes get one or two chapters done a weekend. That being said, I don't get to proofread them for a while… so if you don't mind reading chapters that haven't been proofread, I upload them to as soon as I finish them. In fact, this chapter has already been up there for five days and next week's chapter has already been up there for four… not proofread of course though.**

 **Now, to the polls. The polls are coming to a similar balancing point, so I'll be able to see what people want soon enough. I should point out though, that while the top few people in the polls will be unquestionably in, those on the borderline, on both sides of the poll, will be added/taken away at my discretion. For instance, for this story, Sayla has almost 100 votes more than Ultear and is the frontrunner of the poll (this actually surprised me), so she is in, 100%. On the other hand, Angel and Flare are both hovering close to the line. Right now, Angel is ahead and Flare is behind Ultear, but it is not by much for both. If this stays as it is, the decision will be left up to me.**

 **In any case, vote for who you want, the more votes, the better their odds… although, without giving too much away, there is a certain person who isn't too far away from Sayla, who I actually did expect, so some are better off than others. In fact, for all polls, there is always 2-4 people who are clear favourites to get in, while the others are all hovering around the middle, it is curious though, that it is different people across each of my polls…**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now and thank you for the continued support.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 6 – A Blonde, Brunette and a Redhead  
 **  
**The duo of Natsu and Mystogan had set off bright and early the next morning, wanting to reach Cait Shelter before the evening. They would reach it soon enough, but at this time, a different encounter was taking place.

Ultear walked with the same grace and poise she always did. Head held high, shoulders back slightly, emphasising her sizeable bust, coupled with a slight sway to her hips, all part of her natural charm of course. Unlike her form had been previously, she was not currently gracing the halls of the Council, but rather, the airship of Grimoire Heart. She wore a rather revealing purple kimono, which exposed most of her chest and let her legs move freely. He creamy white legs strode purposefully towards their goal, that of Master Hades' office.

It was strange to call the room an office. There was no desk after all, only a single armchair, which Hades sat in. There weren't even four walls, since behind Hades, was what amounted to a large window, allowing him to observe the outside surrounds of the airship, without needing to actually venture out.

'Ultear, I did not expect you to return so soon. What could have possibly come up that would be important enough for you to come here personally?' Questioned Hades.

Ultear didn't respond immediately, inwardly marvelling that a guild such as Fairy Tail could churn out someone like Natsu, while also producing someone like Hades at the same time. That guild was one big mystery to Ultear and she doubted she would ever truly come to understand it.

'Well, I have been contemplating on what is to happen soon.' Started Ultear.

'You speak of Jellal, no?' Questioned Hades, only for Ultear to nod.

'Yes. While I understand wanting to use the incident, to distract the Council, to locate another key, perhaps there is a better long term goal that we can achieve.' Said Ultear carefully.

'I'm curious now, just what exactly did you think of?' Asked Hades, raising an eyebrow and absentmindedly stroking his long white beard.

'Well, if the Council is truly a matter of concern, would it not be beneficial for me to remain a part of it? Perhaps ending things now is too rash. The Council can still be useful to us and if the debacle that is soon to come does cause sufficient instability, perhaps I could take advantage of this fact.' Explained Ultear.

'Hmm, I see no harm in that. Your judgement does tend to be rather astute… I will allow you to act as you see fit.' Said Hades, after a few moments of thought.

Ultear nodded at this.

'Is that all?' Asked Hades curiously.

'Yes, Master Hades. That was all I wished to ask of you today.' Answered Ultear.

'Very well then, you are free to leave. Perhaps you should visit Meredy, she hasn't been taking your recent absence too well.' Suggested Hades, causing Ultear to wince internally.

Ultear had been avoiding Meredy recently and it seemed both Meredy and Hades had noticed. Ultear was stuck. She knew Meredy cared for her, the moment on the boat had proved that, even with the part Ultear had played in the destruction of Meredy's former home, before Grimoire Heart… however, Ultear didn't know how to act around Meredy now. For Natsu, things were easy, he had barely a year over his fellow comrades at Fairy Tail. It was different for Ultear. Meredy and Ultear had spent seven years together, bonding and growing closer. Ultear could hardly remember how she treated Meredy at this point in time. She could recall key events, such as the Tower of Heaven, the incident at Tenrou Island, breaking Jellal out of prison, along with the events of the Grand Magic Games. This did not help her at all when it came to dealing with Meredy though.

Ultear gave a quick nod to Hades, before turning on her heel and leaving. As Ultear made her way through the airship, she knew what she should do. The right thing to do would be to comfort Meredy right now and assuage her of her concerns… yes, that was the right thing to do, but Ultear couldn't do it, not yet.

 _-line break-_

Natsu smiled upon the sight of Cait Shelter coming into view. It looked much more pleasant now, most likely, since the impending threat of a ginormous creation, with the power to obliterate it off the map, was noticeably absent.

'Well Mystogan, ready to confront a timid twelve year old Dragon Slayer?' Prompted Natsu, with a grin.

Mystogan didn't respond, but merely walked towards the centre of Cait Shelter. Natsu and Mystogan both noticed the people around them looking at them in interest. Natsu, unlike Mystogan, didn't really care too much, knowing they were just illusions. Now that he had time to focus on it, they had no scent either, which made Natsu wonder how Wendy never noticed this before. The duo had almost reached the tent, inside which Roubaul sat, only for a surprised yelp to stop them. A girl, with long, dark blue hair, was looking at them in surprise.

'W-who are you?' Asked the girl timidly.

The girl was clad in a simple dress, with two wavy stripes of blue and yellow running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges of white, at the bottom.

'More importantly, what are you doing here?' Added another voice, from beside the girl, causing Natsu to notice a white cat-like creature.

Mystogan pulled down his face mask, revealing his familiar visage to Wendy.

'Hello Wendy, it has been a while.' Said Mystogan softly.

'J-Jellal.' Whimpered Wendy tearfully.

'You, come with me. These two clearly have some things they need to discuss.' Said the cat, before walking over to Natsu and gesturing a bit away from the two long lost acquaintances.

Natsu raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion, before shrugging and following after the Exceed.

'Now, what's my name?' Asked the Exceed expectantly, once the two were safely out of hearing distance of Wendy.

'Carla.' Said Natsu, with a raised eyebrow.

'So you did do something!' Hissed Carla quietly, glancing back to Wendy quickly.

'So you remember too I guess.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'Too? Who else remembers? Wait, remembers what? What happened?' Hissed Carla furiously.

'Well, you know when the dragons were attacking? Well Ultear tried to save us and rewind time, but instead, the two of us got sent back in time as well.' Said Natsu.

'Hmph, that detestable woman, of course.' Huffed Carla.

'That's kind of unfair, I mean she was going to kill herself for our sake.' Said Natsu firmly.

'That aside, you mentioned someone else remembering things, am I to assume you mean him?' Asked Carla, pointing at Mystogan.

'Yeah, Mystogan, or as he was known in Edolas, Prince Jellal, also remembered everything up to the point we came back here.' Confirmed Natsu.

'I see. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?' Demanded Carla.

'W-what? Me? What did I do?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

'Why are you here? Why did you bring him here? You are changing the original timeline, do you even realise how dangerous that is?' Hissed Carla, taking another quick glance at her Dragon Slayer.

'It's just this, this is hardly a major change, especially with what will happen soon anyway.' Said Natsu calmly.

'What of this timeline's Jellal, what of Oración Seis, do you have any idea how they will be affected by all of this?' Questioned Carla fiercely.

'Look, we can handle it Carla. Besides, some things should change. Being frozen in time for seven years was disastrous and the dragons attacking is not something we should let happen again.' Retorted Natsu.

'I agree with you there, but critical moments such as this should not. What if Wendy chooses to leave Cait Shelter now for Fairy Tail? What if she decides to not join Fairy Tail after this? Did you consider that?' Asked Carla.

'Of course, I have information that Wendy would no doubt want to hear.' Said Natsu.

'What could that be, hmm?' Asked Carla persistently.

'Where Grandeeney is.' Stated Natsu.

'You know where Grandeeney is?' Asked Wendy suddenly.

Natsu froze on the spot. Even Carla looked a bit perturbed. Natsu slowly turned around, only to see a hopeful, fresh faced Wendy, looking up at him intently.

"Shit! What do I do now?" Cursed Natsu internally.

'Did you say you know where Grandeeney is? Would you mind telling me please?' Pleaded Wendy.

Natsu's mind was racing rapidly, before he found his answer.

'I will.' Said Natsu, causing Wendy to beam, only for what Natsu said next to diminish it somewhat.

'But not now. I've already told Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, that I will tell him where his dragon is as well and it would be best if I tell you both together. It is only fair that way.' Said Natsu.

'O-okay.' Said Wendy sadly.

Natsu sighed, before dropping down to Wendy's height and placing his right hand on her head.

'Don't worry, it'll be soon, I just need to get Gajeel to stop sulking first. I promise I'll tell you soon, so don't be sad.' Said Natsu, giving his signature grin.

Wendy sniffled and rubbed her eyes for a moment, before giving a soft smile.

'Okay.' Said Wendy, with a small smile.

'All right, we'll need to head off now, but we'll be seeing you again soon Wendy.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'Okay.' Said Wendy happily.

'Remember Wendy, you're a Dragon Slayer too, so you can be as strong as a dragon one day, remember that.' Said Natsu, giving Wendy one last pat on the head, before standing up.

'Ready to go, Mystogan?' Asked Natsu.

'Of course. It was nice seeing you after all this time, Wendy.' Said Mystogan.

'Yes, it was nice seeing you again as well Jellal… or Mystogan, um, what should I call you?' Replied Wendy cutely.

'You can call me Jellal, Wendy, but in front of others, please try to refer to me as Mystogan.' Said Mystogan, with a smile, before pulling up his mask.

'Well, let's head off then. See you soon, Wendy; you too, Carla, I know someone can't wait to meet you.' Said Natsu happily, before walking off, with Mystogan beside him.

'Carla, who is looking forward to meeting you?' Asked Wendy.

'How rude!' Said Carla, causing Wendy to quickly stammer out apologies.

'Come now, Wendy, let's get back to work.' Said Carla, before walking off.

 _-line break-_

'Natsu, are you sure you can do this?' Asked Mystogan calmly, as he and Natsu walked back to Fairy Tail.

'What do you mean? Do what?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

'Just now, you let an important piece of information slip, are you sure you can keep everything a secret?' Asked Mystogan.

'Hmm, I suppose that was a pretty big piece of information I almost let go… but I'm sure I can manage.' Said Natsu calmly.

'Are you sure that Ultear can as well?' Questioned Mystogan.

'Definitely, she kept a bunch of secrets for years.' Answered Natsu.

'Are you sure she isn't keeping anything from you?' Asked Mystogan.

Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly at this.

'What are you getting at?' Asked Natsu.

'Natsu, having kept a secret for a long time, I can say with absolutely certainty, it isn't easy. While I have come to trust and believe in you in my time at Fairy Tail and during our stint in Edolas, I know nothing of this Ultear woman, aside from what you have told me. I don't mean to cast aversions on her character, but you should make sure you know what type of person she is, especially if the two of you have very sensitive information about the future between you. That's all.' Said Mystogan calmly.

Natsu paused at this and gave it some thought. Perhaps he didn't know Ultear as well as he wanted to… Mystogan did have a fair point.

'Then the answer is simple, I'll just spend more time with Ultear and learn what type of a person she is. I've been doing it for years after all, I know more about people than you think.' Said Natsu, with a smirk.

'That's good then. However, to get back in time for what is to follow, we are going to need to take a train.' Said Mystogan, causing Natsu to groan.

 _-line break-_

The Fairy Tail guild hall was once again, surprisingly packed. Well, perhaps it being packed wasn't the surprising part, but rather, the discussions occurring under its roof were.

'What do you mean Natsu still hasn't come back from his mission with Mystogan?' Asked Erza.

'Well, neither of them has made an appearance at the guild yet, so I believe they are still on their mission.' Answered Mira.

The redhead was sitting at the bar, with an empty plate in front of her, while the white haired barmaid absentmindedly dried a mug.

'More importantly, what the hell's up with Natsu these days.' Slurred Cana, ambling her way over to the duo, a barrel over her shoulder, before jumping onto the countertop and crossing her legs.

'What do you mean, Cana? Have you noticed something strange?' Asked Erza sharply.

'Are you kidding me Erza, do you mean you haven't noticed anything?' Asked Cana in disbelief.

'No, should I have?' Asked Erza, narrowing her eyes.

'Well, let me have a quick drink because this might take a while.' Said Cana, quickly lifting up her barrel and chugging it, before throwing the empty container at someone in the guild.

'Hey, watch where you throw those things!' Shouted the annoyed mage, only for Cana to absentmindedly throw a card at him, sending him crashing into a table and starting a guild brawl.

'Well, for starters, Natsu is noticing women now. I refuse to believe he was ignoring all of this. Between the three of us, I'm pretty sure we could make a guy switch teams and maybe even get a few girls as well.' Started Cana, getting a small blush from Erza.

'H-how inappropriate.' Stuttered Erza, only for Cana to sluggishly wave her hand at her.

'Hey, it's true, but there's more. Since when could Natsu act so calm in the face of danger? I heard about your little demon fight on that island and Natsu was way too calm for the normal fiery pyro we all know and love.' Continued Cana.

'Love? Are you interested in Natsu, Cana?' Asked Mira pleasantly, freezing the guild in shock.

'I'm not nearly drunk enough for that right now.' Replied Cana, getting the guild to start up their brawl, only for Cana's next words to freeze them again.

'But then again, the new Natsu sure has caught my eye. Besides, you're the one who used to have a crush on him when we were kids and Erza is always letting Natsu rest on her lap and hugging him. The only other person she's ever done that to, is Master, the hugging thing, not the lap thing though, that's exclusively for Natsu it seems.' Said Cana.

'It is just to help him with his motion sickness.' Defended Erza.

'I'm not so sure, you might have taken baths with both Natsu and Gray, but you get a lot more physical with Natsu.' Pointed out Cana.

'That's because Natsu learns best that way.' Refuted Erza.

'I see, I'll remember that.' Said Cana, with a sly grin.

'Also, I might have enjoyed teasing Natsu when we were younger, but he is like a little brother to me, like Elfman.' Added Mira.

'Hmm, well, in any case, there is more, like I said.' Said Cana thoughtfully.

The remaining conscious members of the guild were now listening intently, even those who had their fellow mages in headlocks, were listening closely.

'Well then Cana, go on.' Prompted Mira cheerfully.

'All right, so Natsu is noticing women now, but now, he is actually being even more impressive than normal. I mean, taking out Jose was something, but then, Natsu one-shotted Laxus. Not to mention, that he walked off right after that, like it was nothing.' Continued Cana.

'While I admit that was impressive, he didn't have an easy battle against Jose.' Interjected Erza.

'Huh? How do you know that?' Asked Cana curiously.

'I watched him defeat Jose after all.' Said Erza, surprising the guild.

'Wait, you just stood by and watched, while Natsu fought a Wizard Saint?' Asked Cana in bewilderment.

'I had complete faith in him.' Defended Erza.

'Hmm, that makes the odds for you change in your favour. I never knew you believed in Natsu so much.' Said Cana teasingly.

'Fifteen million…' Started someone, only for Cana to shush him.

'I'm not taking bets right now, keep it down.' Said Cana in annoyance.

'Alright, so we covered his newfound interest in women, coupled with his increased strength, but now let's look at the biggest thing of all.' Said Cana, pausing for a moment as the guild waited with bated breath.

'What is it? 'Asked Mira curiously.

'How about the fact that he's been spending time with a certain female outside the guild.' Smirked Cana.

The entire guild gaped at this.

'What? Since when?' Demanded Erza, slamming the barstool, denting it heavily.

'Whoa, that's kind of an overreaction for someone who isn't interested in Natsu.' Teased Cana.

'Just answer the question!' Demanded Erza.

'Well, I'm sure you all know of my habit of charging things to the Council.' Started Cana, with a smirk.

'We all know, just get to the point!' Shouted another guild member, only for Cana to flick another card and knock him out as well.

'How annoying, I'm trying to deliver things properly here you know.' Griped Cana.

'Answer the question.' Ordered Erza, shattering her plate with another ill placed slam of her left fist.

'Welllll, from what I was able to see, a certain Councilwoman has been showing some interest in Natsu.' Said Cana teasingly.

'That's preposterous.' Refuted Erza.

'Maybe… but then again, I doubt it is a regular feature for Councillors to visit a random mages house now, is it?' Smirked Cana.

'How do you know this?' Asked Mira curiously.

'Oh you know, a bit of magic here, a bit of getting people drunk and making them spill info there. Not only was this person not needed to come and speak with us after the Phantom Lord stuff, but apparently, they seem to be in favour of Natsu becoming a Wizard Saint, which is what I assume the reason for her visiting him was.' Answered Cana.

'Hmm, I think you might be reading into things too much, Cana. The Council has always been at odds with us, is it really hard to believe that they would want to be more proactive after what happened?' Pointed out Mira.

'Yes, Mira is right.' Said Erza calming down.

'Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but why else has Natsu been acting so differently lately?' Asked Cana victoriously.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone mulled her words over and realised the truth in them.

'Maybe Natsu finally hit puberty.' Suggested Macao.

'He's seventeen, I think that's a bit too delayed.' Disagreed Wakaba.

'Well, you can all speculate, I think I'll get some more hands on experience myself, thanks for the tip, Erza.' Said Cana, hopping off the bar and heading for the exit.

'Where are you going?' Asked Erza.

'To go find a fiery Dragon Slayer to grope. After all, I've got some money on myself after all. If not today, there is always tomorrow.' Laughed Cana, before existing the guild.

'Well, Erza, are you okay with that?' Asked Mira teasingly.

'O-of course, why are you looking at me like that?' Asked Erza defensively.

'Well, now that Cana points it out, you are overly affectionate with Natsu… in your own violent way after all. Maybe there is more to your relationship that just fellow guild mates. Maybe there is a different type of mating relationship between the two of you.' Said Mira, causing Erza's face to turn as red as her hair.

'H-how lewd and inappropriate of you Mira. I don't have to stand here and listen to such unrefined speech.' Said Erza, before heading for the door as well.

'Say hi to Natsu for me.' Said Mira cheerfully, as the flustered redhead left the guild.

Mira then giggled, as the door slammed shut.

'I think I've found my new hobby for now.' Said Mira pleasantly.

'Mira… you do realise you're practically dooming Natsu, right?' Asked Gray, walking up to the bar in just his shorts.

'Oh no, how could I forget about your own budding feelings for Natsu? I'm terribly sorry Gray, you should no doubt pursue Erza and Cana as well, lest they take your man away from you.' Said Mira, with a smile.

'What? There is nothing between me and Natsu damn it!' Shouted Gray in annoyance, before heading for the guild exist as well.

Mira giggled, as the door closed behind Gray.

'Mira, don't you think this is a bit too much?' Asked Lucy, as she approached the barmaid.

'Oh don't worry Lucy, we all saw how Natsu held you in his arms after he saved you. Truth is, you're my favourite to win our Dragon Slayer.' Admitted Mira, with a wink.

'W-what? I don't even think of Natsu like that, I've only known him for a few weeks.' Stammered Lucy.

'Aww, that's too bad, if you were interested in Natsu as well, then he'd have a blonde, a brunette and a redhead all after him. Just think of the possibilities.' Pouted Mira.

'That's got to be the worst reason, to want someone to be interested in someone else.' Deadpanned Lucy.

'Oh well, I suppose you have your eyes set on a lion instead of a dragon.' Said Mira sadly.

'W-what?' Stammered Lucy, only for Loke, or more precisely, Leo, the celestial spirit, to appear beside Lucy, in a well-tailored suit.

'Yes, for it is Lucy's love that saved me.' Said Loke, picking up Lucy bridal-style.

'Put me down, Loke! How are you here right now anyway?' Asked Lucy in embarrassment.

'I brought a gift. I was going to use them myself, but I figured, since I am now back in the Celestial Spirit World, you can put them to better use than me.' Said Loke, after he had placed Lucy down and handed her a few tickets.

'These are tickets to Akane Resort!' Exclaimed Lucy.

'Yes, I'd also like for you to take Natsu, since he did save you, where I didn't.' Said Loke sadly.

'Loke, it's fine, you had your reasons.' Said Lucy kindly.

'That being said, the idea of Natsu possibly gaining the attention of Erza and Cana makes me so proud, it is like my little brother finally grew up and discovered the beauty of women.' Said Loke, shedding tears of joy.

'Bye Loke.' Deadpanned Lucy, to which the spirit stopped his fake tears and disappeared, with a grin.

 _-line break-_

'Hey, Mystogan… did you feel as though something terrible happened?' Asked Natsu curiously, as the two made their way to the guild, in the hours of the early morning, after a tortuous train ride; for Natsu at least.

'Hmm, on the contrary, I feel as though something quite amusing has occurred and I will enjoy it.' Said Mystogan.

Natsu looked at Mystogan in confusion, before finally reaching the doors of the guild.

'So, is this the part where you knock everyone out?' Asked Natsu.

'Hmm, perhaps, but I have a feeling I'd much rather enjoy merely hiding in the shadows, for whatever is to come.' Said Mystogan, before disappearing, as he turned to mist.

'That was weird.' Commented Natsu, before winding up for his signature greeting.

Kicking the guild doors in, Natsu adopted his signature smirk.

'I'm back!' Exclaimed Natsu.

Natsu had seen many things in his time at the guild, but he hadn't been prepared for what happened next. A strong scent of alcohol struck Natsu's sensitive nose, as he was wrapped up into a hug, his face buried into something very soft.

'Cana, stop it.' Said Natsu, in a muffled voice.

'Oh, how did you know it was me?' Cooed the resident drunk, as she released Natsu from her fleshy embrace.

'You smell like alcohol.' Said Natsu simply.

'Natsu, this entire guild smells like alcohol, I doubt that I'm the only one who smells like that.' Said Cana flatly.

'You also smell like pine, probably from the paper of your cards… or the barrels you drink out of… why are you still holding me by the way?' Added Natsu.

'Cana! Let go of Natsu immediately!' Said Erza.

'No, don't want to. Why Erza, is there a reason you want me to, hmm?' Asked Cana, adjusting herself, so she was now hanging off Natsu's left shoulder, allowing her to look at Erza.

'T-t-there is no reason, but Natsu should be given time to rest after his mission.' Said Erza.

'Oh yeah, you can mark the mission a success, Mira.' Said Natsu, somehow slipping out of Cana's grasp and past Erza, to reach the smiling barmaid.

'Welcome back Natsu and I'll make a note of that immediately. How was it teaming with Mystogan?' Responded Mira happily.

'It was great. Mystogan is really easy to get along with and the most normal S-class mage we've got.' Said Natsu.

'Are you saying I'm abnormal, Natsu?' Questioned Erza darkly.

'Err… just your temper.' Said Natsu sheepishly.

'Natsu…' Growled Erza.

'Um, your beauty too?' Added Natsu questioningly.

Erza blushed and looked away from Natsu, confusing him. Mira's soft laughter grabbed Natsu's attention.

'What is it, Mira?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

'Oh nothing.' Said Mira happily.

'Natsu, what about me.' Purred Cana into Natsu's ear.

'Um, you too?' Said Natsu in confusion.

Cana pouted, at not getting the reaction she wanted out of the Dragon Slayer, who seemed to be just as oblivious as always. Cana then gave a devilish smirk, before leaning into Natsu's ear and whispering something to him. The entire guild watched on in confusion, as Natsu's face went pale, before slowly take the same colour as his hair, before becoming the same shade as Erza's. Cana did one last thing which surprised the guild, as she gave Natsu's ear a soft lick.

Natsu quickly bolted out of the guild after that, leaving behind a stunned guild and a laughing brunette.

'Haha, Mira, give me another barrel! I think I've earned it after that.' Laughed Cana happily.

'Just what exactly did you do to Natsu?' Asked Erza.

'That's a secret… but I don't think he is as oblivious as we thought. I can have some fun with him now at this rate.' Said Cana.

'What did you say?' Asked Mira, handing Cana a barrel easily.

'Just what Erza, he and I could do with a bit of cream and strawberries.' Said Cana calmly.

'You mean make strawberry cheesecake!' Said Erza dreamily.

'Come on Erza, we all know about those books of yours. What else can you do with a guy, two girls and some strawberries and cream?' Teased Cana.

The rest of the guild collapsed at the images Cana had put in their minds, while Erza continued to look on in confusion.

Cana sighed, seeing Erza wasn't going to get it. It seemed when it came to cream and strawberries, Erza had a one-track mind.

Cana smirked though and walked over to Erza, before whispering the same thing she did to Natsu, to Erza.

'Cana! How could you say such things?' Shouted Erza, with a ferocious blush.

'Fine, fine, you don't have to join, I'm sure I can get someone else to. Lucy might work, or, I could be right about that Councilwoman, I'm sure I can find someone.' Said Cana in amusement.

'Hmm, where is Lucy anyway?' Asked Mira.

'Lucy went to our house. I saw her sneaking there today. Lucy is such a weirdo, after all, we normally invade her house; so she said she was going to do the same in revenge.' Said Happy, laughing to himself atop the barstool.

Happy nearly wet himself, when he felt an intimidating gaze upon him.

'Take me there now.' Demanded Erza ominously.

'B-but it is our house and it is a secret where it is.' Said Happy nervously.

A sword slammed into the stool next to happy, destroying it.

'I'm sorry, can you repeat that?' Requested Erza calmly, her face as stony as ever.

'Come on Erza, that's not how you get things done with Happy. Happy, if you take us there, I'll get you twenty fish, sound fair?' Offered Cana.

'Aye sir!' Cheered Happy, hopping onto Cana's shoulder.

'See Erza, violence isn't always the answer.' Said Cana.

'Whatever, let's just go.' Said Erza, before the two headed off.

'Hmm, a blonde, brunette and a redhead visit a dragon, I'm sure there is a joke here somewhere.' Said Mira aloud, placing her finger under her chin.

On the second floor of the guild Mystogan smiled in amusement.

"Looks like Natsu is in for a very different timeline at this rate. It certainly seems amusing so far though." Thought Mystogan, to himself, in amusement.


	7. Loss

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the newest chapter for ATC! A few quick things before getting to the chapter though. I started another Fairy Tail story… yeah, I know, I already have too many stories, but I couldn't help myself. It is a single pairing Natsu/Erza story, so if you are not a fan of harems, you'll probably enjoy it more than this one.  
On that note, the poll for this story's possible harem is looking pretty fixed. In fact, it's been like this for the past two times I updated the story, so I think it's reached its end. This chapter will be the last time I put up the poll for this story, since it is basically all but decided. Next update, I will reveal the top three members of the harem, i.e. who got the most votes and leave the others as a surprise.**

 **That's all for now though, so enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 7 – Loss

Natsu was running. Why was he running you ask? Simple. Cana had said something that had definitely rattled Natsu. In their previous timeline, so to speak, Cana had never spent too much time with Natsu, nor had she ever said such… things… to him before, causing Natsu to momentarily lose his composure. In fact, now that Natsu paused and reflected on things, multiple people were acting strangely to how he remembered. He still had no idea what the rest of the guild was trying to keep hidden from him, recalling their mutterings when he showed up with Lucy after beating Phantom Lord. Slowing down from his run, Natsu started to head towards his old grave marker, for the not-dead Lisanna. The area was as peaceful as ever. Natsu made his way to the marker, looking at it with a sad smile. It had been quite difficult, losing Lisanna. Even with the knowledge that Lisanna in fact, had not been killed and would return to them soon, it didn't get rid of the sad memories he had of those two years. Before Lisanna had "died", Natsu had never experienced death before. Losing Igneel was incredibly hard, but not enough to keep Natsu down, as he knew he was still out there somewhere. Inside him, as it turned out. The sheer knowledge of mortality that came with Lisanna's death though, had been quite devastating, at least for a little bit.

Natsu stared at the ground for a few minutes, before giving a small nod and heading off back to his home. As Natsu left and had exited hearing range, two figures approached the grave marker.

'It must have been really difficult for him, losing a close friend like that.' Commented a small figure, wearing an equally small black cloak, which hid all their features. The figure was about knee height and spoke in a gruff voice.

'Loss is hard on everyone, but he managed to push on, that's why he is special.' Commented the other figure, also clad in a cloak, hiding their features. The voice was unmistakably feminine though.

Crouching down, the figure stared at the stone for a bit.

'Still, it must have been quite hard for him, considering how well looked after this is. No signs of neglect and the area is kept very clear. He must come here quite often.' Muttered the figure.

'Are we going to reveal ourselves now then?' Asked the smaller figure.

'Not yet, important things are still being set into motion and need to be taken care of, before we get involved. Besides, don't you want to go find your partner?' Answered the girl.

'He is not ready yet, once he joins Fairy Tail, I will reveal myself to him.' Said the smaller figure.

'Hmm, well, in that case, I'll reveal myself as well at that time.' Said the larger figure, before standing up.

'Are you sure? You don't have to do this for my sake.' Asked the smaller figure, turning to face the larger one.

'It's fine, things like this shouldn't be rushed. Come on, let's go.' Said the larger figure, before turning on her heel and leaving, the smaller figure following behind shortly after.

 _-line break-_

Words could not describe Natsu's shock right now. There in front of him, where his house once stood, was rubble and ruin. Natsu was at a complete loss, at what could have happened, when only he and Happy knew where he lived, now with Ultear and Mystogan being added to that list, but neither of them would destroy his home.

'Natsu! Our house is gone!' Wailed Happy, flying towards the stunned Dragon Slayer and latching on to his neck.

'W-what happened here, Happy?' Asked Natsu, still in shock.

'It all happened so fast! There were promises of fish, a blonde, a brunette and a scarlet haired monster and so much destruction!' Exclaimed Happy.

'Hmm, maybe you should explain properly, Happy.' Said Cana, walking up to the duo, her hair looking a little ruffled.

'Properly! He freaking nailed it!' Shouted a much more ruffled Lucy, who had dust and splinters in her hair and small cuts on her clothes.

'I do believe there has been a misunderstanding here. Natsu, please hit me.' Added Erza, looking completely unharmed.

'A misunderstanding! How about a completely insane overreaction?' Shouted Lucy, almost hysterical.

'I wouldn't go that far.' Said Erza calmly, causing Cana to sigh.

'Ok, with Happy crying, Lucy about to lose it and Erza in denial, I guess I have to explain things.' Sighed Cana.

'Explain… what?' Asked Natsu flatly.

'Well, it all started after you left the guild and Happy led Erza and I here.' Said Cana, causing Natsu to glare at Happy.

'Happy! How could you bring them here?' Admonished Natsu.

'Obviously, I bribed him with fish, after Erza tried to intimidate him of course. Anyway, here's what happened.' Said Cana calmly.

 _-line break-_

Fifteen minutes earlier

 _-line break-_

'Why do you guys live so far out here in the woods anyway?' Asked Cana.

'That's because Natsu likes to train in secret and no one can find this place without us. Also, so people don't come after Natsu, considering how much stuff he destroys and bad guys he beats up.' Explained Happy.

'Hmm, that's quite smart for Natsu.' Commented Cana.

'Enough talk, where is he?' Asked Erza threateningly, causing Happy to flinch.

'I don't know, I just brought you two here because you promised me fish. Natsu might not even be here.' Said Happy calmly, before Erza rushed forward and kicked their front door off its hinges, eliciting a squeal of surprise, followed by a loud thud.

'Ah! Why'd you kick our door off?' Cried Happy in shock.

'Natsu! Where are you, show yourself?' Demanded Erza, walking into the small house.

It was clean, too clean in Erza's opinion, having known the Dragon Slayer for years. Something was wrong.

'Aha, there you are!' Exclaimed Erza, slashing at the front door she had kicked off its hinges, eliciting a squeal, as a figure rolled away from under the door, before it was stabbed through with a sword.

'You could have killed me Erza! What are you doing?' Shouted a flustered blonde, having barely dodged the swordswoman's blade, but still taking a small cut into her blue top.

'I know he is here somewhere and I must administer the proper punishment to Natsu for luring you here.' Declared Erza.

'Luring? I came here on my own.' Muttered Lucy in confusion, only for Erza to ignore her and slash through the door of their bathroom.

'Erza, he isn't here! I've been waiting for him to show up!' Exclaimed Lucy, trying to stop the knight, from destroying their friend's house.

'So you are hiding him then.' Decided Erza, pointing her sword at Lucy, who gave a quick yelp and ran away from the knight.

'I don't know where he is!' Shouted Lucy in fear.

'Erza, Natsu might not be home you know. I mean, after all the noise you've made, if he was here, he would have come out by now.' Said Cana, only to find Erza's glare levelled at her.

'So where is he then, do you know, Cana?' Asked Erza dangerously.

'Huh? I came with you because I had no idea.' Said Cana blankly.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the brunette, before turning around and slashing a sofa to bits.

'Ah! That was my side of the couch you cut up!' Exclaimed Happy, only for Erza to slash the rest of the couch to bits.

'I know you're in here somewhere Natsu and I will tear this place apart until I find you!' Shouted Erza.

 _-line break-_

'And, true to form, Erza tore the place apart.' Concluded Cana.

Natsu's mouth was dropped open in shock. Erza was never this violent or reckless before. What on earth could have made her act like this?

'Forgive me, Natsu, for destroying your home, you may hit me.' Said Erza, bowing in front of the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu looked at the redhead for a moment, then back to his house.

'Why on earth did you need to find me so badly, that you would destroy my house looking for me?' Shouted Natsu in shock.

'That's because… well, you see, Lucy and Happy… I… you.' Stammered Erza, with a small blush, confusing the hell out of Natsu, as she turned away from him.

Natsu gripped his hair in frustration, before swinging his hands out, hitting something firm. The entire clearing froze, as the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out. Happy's jaw dropped, Lucy looked as though a ghost had appeared and Cana had a massive smirk on her face.

Erza's face was now officially the same colour as her hair and Natsu had frozen stiff in shock for a moment.

'Well, I hope you feel better now, Natsu, I will leave now.' Said Erza, before walking back towards the guild, not sparing a glance to the others.

'Oh boy. This changes things.' Chuckled Cana, before walking off as well.

'Um, sorry for starting all of this.' Muttered Lucy shyly, before walking off as well.

'Happy.' Said Natsu, in a hollow tone of voice.

'Yeah… Natsu.' Said Happy, sounding equally as hollow.

'Did I really just do that?' Asked Natsu.

'I think so.' Answered Happy, before there was silence for a moment.

'I'm very lucky to be alive right now.' Said Natsu slowly.

'Yeah…' Agreed Happy.

The duo remained there for a few more minutes, mulling over what had just transpired. On this fateful day, not only had Natsu's house been destroyed, but he had also, unwittingly, done the one thing no one had ever done. Natsu had struck Erza when she asked him to. However, the truly horrifying thought that froze the duo, was exactly where the scarlet haired knight had been struck. Right on her firm bottom.

 _-line break-_

Erza walked into the guild calmly and slowly. She ignored how the others froze around her and made her way to the bar, seating herself at a stool. A few moments later, Cana arrived and she was positively beaming.

'Two hundred million on… Erza!' Declared Cana, flooring the guild.

'What, why would you bet on someone else?' Questioned Macao in shock.

'Obviously, I was waiting to get more data before placing my bet and I think I have the winner.' Laughed Cana, hopping over to the bar and grabbing a barrel.

'Ara? What makes you think it was Erza, Cana?' Asked Mira pleasantly.

'That's for me, Happy, Lucy and Erza to know and the rest of you to never find out.' Said Cana cheerfully.

'What the hell? That's not fair, we want to know too! Besides, it's cheating if the one taking all our bets, is holding insider knowledge, from the rest of us!' Shouted the same disgruntled guild member, who had tried to bet one hundred million on Erza, in the aftermath of the Phantom Lord fight.

'Hmm, that's a fair point I suppose.' Said Cana, rubbing her chin contemplatively, before taking a chug from her barrel.

The guild watched on as she had her drink, giving a self-satisfied sigh, as she drained half the barrel. Looking at the rest of the guild, Cana blinked a few times.

'What?' Asked Cana.

'Aren't you going to tell us?' Asked the guild.

Cana hummed, before taking another drink, finishing the rest of her barrel, before throwing it behind her.

'Natsu slapped Erza. On. Her. Butt.' Said Cana happily, popping the last word.

The guild looked horrified at this news. Their faces froze in a mask of fear and anxiety. Cana merely laughed at the sight, before grabbing another barrel. The drunk of Fairy Tail was about to take a drink, only for the barrel to explode, as a sword ripped through the barrel and impaled the wall behind her.

'No one will ever speak of this again, am I understood?' Demanded Erza darkly.

The entire guild gave muted nods. Erza gave a nod of satisfaction as well, before standing up and heading out of the guild. A collective sigh of relief was heard from the guild, as the frightening visage that was Erza Scarlet, was removed from their view.

'So, if Natsu dies, what do we do about the bet?' Asked Wakaba.

'Pray for his poor soul.' Answered Macao.

 _-line break-_

Erza Scarlet's mind was awhirl with conflicting emotions right now. She had destroyed Natsu's house, that made her feel guilty, knowing Natsu had single-handedly built it himself. He had even procured all his own resources to do so and had spent months building it, all destroyed in a few minutes, by her very own hand. She felt satisfaction that someone had finally done as she had told them and hit her, but at the same time, the area where she was hit caused her to feel embarrassed as well. She felt angry that the entire guild knew about it now, particularly at Cana for revealing the truth of the incident. Lastly, the emotion which puzzled Erza the most right now, enjoyment. For some reason or another, Erza had enjoyed what Natsu had done and it baffled the knight.

The knight of Fairy Tail absentmindedly walked, not paying attention to where she was going, only to find herself back at the site of Natsu's destroyed home.

'This is going to be hard to fix, isn't it, Happy?' Asked Natsu, to his blue furred friend, neither having noticed the knight's arrival yet.

'Yeah… at least it didn't get destroyed. You can build a new house, but you can't replace all of that.' Said Happy optimistically.

'Yeah… I just don't know what could have made Erza act like this. She's usually the calm one, always keeping everyone else in line and looking out for all of us… I don't think my house did anything to upset her… *sigh* all that effort into building it. Well, at least now we can make it bigger I guess. It's going to take a while though.' Said Natsu.

Erza watched, as Natsu moved a section of his house to the side, resting it against a tree, before moving away the remains of his home.

'Well, at least this time it won't take me weeks to get all the wood I need to build it.' Said Natsu brightly, heading deeper into the forest around his house, with Happy following. Being left alone in the clearing, Erza didn't know how to act. Her mind was still conflicted on what to do and without knowing so, she unconsciously moved closer to the object Natsu had set aside. Erza studied the board, her eyes glancing over everything that was there. The board had different mementos from all of Natsu's missions. As her eyes roamed the board, Erza found one thing that made her smile warmly. There was some rubble held in a small sack against the wall, but it was the note above it that caused Erza to smile.

"Rubble from the Magic Council hall, from my raid to save Erza!"

'Ah! It's Erza, run!' Shouted Happy, startling the knight.

Turning around, the redhead was greeted to the sight of Natsu carrying four large tree trunks on his shoulders, with Happy beside him, looking incredibly fearful.

'Natsu…' Started Erza, only for Natsu to sigh.

'Aw man, if you're here to beat me into the ground, Erza, can you wait until I at least get the foundation started.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'Natsu, what's this?' Asked Erza, gesturing to the one intact object, left from Natsu's old house.

'Oh that, that's my memory wall.' Said Natsu happily.

'Memory wall?' Repeated Erza in confusion.

Natsu gave a small chuckle at this, before setting down the lumber he had collected and stretched his arms out to the side for a moment, before walking over to Erza.

'Yeah, this is where I keep memories of all my missions and other important stuff like that.' Explained Natsu.

'What about this?' Asked Erza, pointing to the rubble.

'Oh, well, it isn't every day that I get to save Erza Scarlet. I mean yeah, I kind of didn't get the message about it all being a ruse, but it was still a good memory for me.' Said Natsu, giving his signature grin.

Erza smiled at this. For all the strange things that had been happening over the past few weeks, Natsu was still the same at his core.

'Very well then. To make up for earlier, I will help you build your new house.' Declared Erza.

'You don't have to do that Erza, really. I mean, I was pretty annoyed that you destroyed my house, especially since I still don't even know why you did it… but I'm not one to hold a grudge, especially not against my family.' Said Natsu.

'Nonsense, surely there is something I can do to help.' Said Erza adamantly.

'Well, I mean, you could help me cut the wood up into pieces. Not destroy it! I mean to help me get the right sized pieces of wood I need.' Said Natsu quickly, seeing a gleam in Erza's eyes at the notion of destruction.

'Natsu, you might need more wood than this to build a house.' Said Happy, having calmed down, now that Erza hadn't made any violent gestures towards them.

'Nope. When I was with Igneel, I only had what was around, so I learned how to make use of every little thing. I only needed three trees to build our old house and I only added a fourth to make it a bit bigger.' Said Natsu.

'Why do you want to keep your house so small though, Natsu?' Asked Erza curiously.

'It's not small, it was twice the size of the cave Igneel and I slept in. Besides, it's not like I spend a lot of time here anyway, I'm usually at the guild, or out on a job.' Defended Natsu.

'What if some of your friends wanted to visit though?' Queried Erza.

'Well, no one else knew where it was… and no offense, but if you guys coming to visit leads to what happened today, I'd rather you guys not come by.' Said Natsu, with a hint of irritation creeping into his tone.

'I'm sorry, please hit me.' Said Erza, with a small blush, causing Natsu to blush.

'Uh, no it's fine.' Muttered Natsu.

There was silence in the clearing after that, the three recalling what had occurred the last time Erza had requested Natsu hit her.

'Anyway, do you want to get started?' Asked Natsu, after clearing his throat loudly, to dispel the awkwardness.

'Of course, however…' Said Erza, trailing off at the end, as she walked over to a tree, confusing Natsu.

'We will make it bigger. After all, there will be more missions to come and you will need lots of space.' Said Erza, with a smile.

'Well, I can't argue with that, can I?' Questioned Natsu rhetorically.

 _-line break-_

The knight and dragon has spent the better part of the day working on the new house, working well into the afternoon. As the sun started to set, Natsu decided that was a good point to stop for the day.

'Hey Erza, can I ask you something?' Asked Natsu.

'Of course.' Replied Erza.

'Why did you destroy my house? I'm still unclear about that.' Asked Natsu.

'I believed you were engaging in improper activities with Lucy.' Said Erza calmly.

'Um… what?' Questioned a befuddled Natsu.

'Happy had informed us that Lucy had snuck into your house and I needed to ensure you wouldn't do anything improper with her.' Clarified Erza.

'So this is your fault, huh?' Said Natsu accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Happy.

'What? I didn't destroy anything!' Exclaimed Happy in outrage.

'Actually, that is a fair point. Why did you need to destroy my house, if you thought I was doing something improper?' Asked Natsu.

'It was never my intention to destroy your house. I merely wanted you to come out and face your punishment for seducing Lucy and luring her into your home.' Said Erza.

'Even after Lucy told you that she came there of her own free will and that Natsu wasn't even home.' Said Happy in disbelief.

'She could have been lying.' Defended Erza, causing the blue cat to look at her strangely.

'Wait a minute! Erza, you've known me for how long now?' Asked Natsu.

'Seven years.' Said Erza.

'And in those seven years, when have I ever done something, like lure people to my house, or the other stuff that most of the older guys in Fairy Tail do?' Questioned Natsu.

'Never.' Answered Erza.

'So why did you think I would start doing like that stuff now?' Asked Natsu in exasperation.

'It was because of the bet.' Said Erza, before both her and Happy's eyes widened at what the knight let slip.

'Bet? What bet?' Asked Natsu.

'It's nothing, forget I said anything.' Said Erza dismissively, turning her head away from the Dragon Slayer.

'Erza.' Said Natsu sternly, causing the knight to glance back at him and see his unamused glare.

'You destroyed my house. I deserve to know why.' Said Natsu firmly.

Erza matched Natsu's gaze for a few seconds, before wilting under the gaze and her own internal turmoil.

'Very well, I will explain.' Said Erza, much to Happy's surprise.

'You know this means the bet is pretty much over.' Pointed out Happy.

'It was a foolish bet to begin with. I merely got swept up in the excitement is all.' Said Erza, getting a hesitant nod from Happy.

'Ok, so what is this bet about?' Asked Natsu, glancing between Happy and Erza.

Erza stood up and walked over the Natsu's memory board, looking at a necklace from Galuna Island.

'It had to do with what happened on Galuna Island.' Started Erza.

Natsu raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but didn't say anything, allowing the redhead to continue.

'I expressed concern to the master about you acting differently on the mission and Gray mentioned something in agreement. I then forced Gray to reveal what he knew, all in concern for you of course.' Said Erza.

'Wait… you mean, because of what Gray saw after the mission?' Asked Natsu, looking a little pale.

'Yes.' Said Erza, causing Natsu to slam his fist into the ground.

'I'm going to wallop that ice stripper for telling you guys about that. We agreed to never talk about it.' Growled Natsu.

'Yes, Gray mentioned something like that.' Commented Erza, causing Natsu to blink in surprise.

'Wait, why did he tell you then?' Asked Natsu.

'Erza threatened him of course.' Answered Happy.

'I was concerned about Natsu.' Said Erza defensively.

'Ok, so moving on from that, what is this bet?' Said Natsu sourly.

'It was to see who had aroused your interest, given your lack of reaction to the other members in the guild before then.' Explained Erza.

Natsu blinked a few times at this.

'So wait, there was a bet in the guild to find out what exactly?' Asked Natsu, seeking clarification.

'Who had been the one to cause the… occurrence… that Gray saw.' Said Erza slowly.

"Damnit Ultear! This is all your fault!" Thought Natsu in annoyance.

'So because of that, you destroyed my house, thinking I was doing something…' Said Natsu, trailing off at the end.

'Improper, yes.' Nodded Erza.

'So in other words, you don't trust me.' Said Natsu unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I don't understand.' Commented Erza.

'In the seven years you've known me, I've never done anything to hurt anyone that didn't deserve it, but now you can't trust me, thinking I'm doing something like that.' Said Natsu, sounding obviously hurt.

'No, it wasn't… I mean I didn't think that… I'm sorry.' Stammered Erza.

Natsu sighed and uncrossed his arms.

'I don't understand, does it really matter what could have made me react like that?' Asked Natsu tiredly.

'Cana made the point that despite the calibre of women at Fairy Tail, none of them had been able to elicit a response from you before. Naturally, this led to some people feeling inadequate.' Explained Erza.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

'That's because I think of you all as family. I mean, I'm not deaf, I hear about all the stuff the older members say, hell, I even remember when Macao and Wakaba joked about who would grow up to be prettier, your or Mira, but it never really bothered me, because we were all Fairy Tail mages.' Explained Natsu wearily.

'I'm sorry Natsu. I too… was feeling a bit inadequate, especially given we would bathe together previously, along with Gray… I may have gotten a bit to engrossed in the competition, to find out who was able to, as master put it, awaken the dragon.' Intoned Erza, with a bit of guilt seeping into her voice.

Natsu scratched the right side of his head in irritation.

'I don't get it though, why is my life so interesting to get involved in?' Asked Natsu in annoyance.

'Well, before we found out about what happened at Galuna Island, many in the guild thought you were completely oblivious to girls… or, as Laki put it, may have been batting for the other team.' Confessed Erza.

 **'Natsu, do I need to give you the talk?' Commented Igneel in amusement.**

"This is not funny!" Shouted Natsu, at the dragon inside him.

'Of course I know these things! Even without hearing all the stuff the older guys at the guild would say, I always knew about this stuff. That's why… when we were kids, I would get flustered when… Lisanna would say stuff about being my bride and that Happy was our son.' Admitted Natsu.

'So, does that mean you don't find any of us at the guild attractive?' Asked Erza, a little surprised at Natsu bringing up Lisanna.

'Of course not! You're all beautiful, hell, Mira is a model! Just because I don't go around chasing every girl's skirt like Gildarts, it doesn't mean I don't know what is under there. It just isn't that high of a priority for me. I like having fun on missions and eating food. That and it was always my goal to find Igneel before anything. Is it that bad that I'm not that interested in getting a mate right now?' Exclaimed Natsu.

There was silence as the knight and blue furred cat absorbed the Dragon Slayer's words.

'No, I suppose you are right, Natsu. None of us at the guild understood you it seemed and we made assumptions about you.' Said Erza sadly.

'This is why I always tried to remain cheerful. After what happened with Lisanna, I didn't want the guild to stay upset. Lisanna always wanted us to be happy so I tried to keep that going, but now it seems like I may have overdone it.' Sighed Natsu.

Erza walked over to Natsu again and sat down beside him.

'It isn't wrong, to want to protect others at your own expense.' Said Erza.

'What makes you say that?' Asked Natsu.

'Well, in the same way that your try to keep the guild happy, I try to keep them safe. That is why many are fearful or nervous around me.' Confessed Erza.

'So you noticed that stuff too huh?' Commented Natsu thoughtfully.

'Of course. I need only look at you and Gray, to see just how intimidated some of you can become around me.' Admitted Erza.

'We're not really scared of you though… well I'm not at least. You're Erza, the strong and strict leader of Fairy Tail who will beat us to a pulp if we do something wrong… even innocent houses it seems.' Chuckled Natsu.

'Sorry… my past wasn't exactly the best either and I do tend to overdo things as well as a result. I don't want to let anyone else at the guild be put in danger, as I know just how terrifying it can be.' Said Erza hollowly.

'But you have all of us at the guild. Fairy Tail sticks together. We're a family. That's why I went to save you that day from the Magic Council. That's why I stopped Gray from sacrificing his life to stop Deliora. That's why I saved Lucy from Phantom Lord. Family looks out for each other. You're not alone at Fairy Tail, Erza, you have all of us on your side. You don't need to face things alone.' Said Natsu passionately, surprising the knight.

Erza looked at Natsu in shock for a moment, before her gaze softened and she gave a small smile.

'I see. It seems you're an even better protector than I.' Said Erza happily.

'Well, I did have a tough knight beat these sort of things into my head when I was younger. Who knew she was the one who needed me to beat them into her head in the first place.' Said Natsu, with a grin.  
 **  
**'Yes, it seems so.' Said Erza, standing up.

'Although, if you don't mind me asking, Natsu, even with how intimidating I can be, would you still consider someone as strict as me beautiful?' Asked Erza somewhat shyly.

Natsu froze at this, along with Happy, neither knowing how to respond.

"What the hell do I say to that?" Shouted Natsu internally.

 **'The truth, you numbskull!' Roared Igneel.**

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, it's clear I made you uncomfortable.' Said Erza, turning away from Natsu, not letting him see her sad smile.

'In any case, Lucy received some tickets to Akane Resort from Loke and she has invited you, Gray and I along with her. We'll be heading off today, so we should head to the guild to get ready.' Said Erza, starting to walk away.

'Erza!' Shouted Natsu, causing the knight to stop.

'What is it, Natsu?' Asked Erza, turning back to the Dragon Slayer.

'I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail, not because of your looks, but because you were the only one who could match my fighting spirit.' Confessed Natsu, surprising the knight and blue furred cat.

'W-what are you saying, Natsu?' Spluttered Erza in embarrassment.

'Erza, you don't have any reason to feel inadequate. You're the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and one of the people I look up to the most, don't forget that.' Said Natsu firmly.

Erza's gaze softened again and she smiled.

'I see.' Muttered Erza softly.

'Anyway, let's head to the guild! Not like I need to pack or anything.' Said Natsu, sparing a glance behind him to the spot his house had once stood, now replaced with the foundations of a house twice the size of it.

'Aye, fish!' Exclaimed Happy, leaping on top of Natsu's left shoulder.

'Come on, Erza, or we'll leave you behind.' Cheered Natsu, running off to the guild.

Erza watched the Dragon Slayer's retreating back fondly.

"Natsu, you really are stronger than me… thank you." Thought Erza, before following after the Dragon Slayer. 


	8. Knowledge of the stars

**Holidays are officially over for me now, so I'm back to writing only on the weekend. Sorry that I didn't write as much as I could/should have over the break, but I was mentally exhausted after a year of ordeals and could only manage my weekly scheduled updates. Rest assured though, as long as I don't need surgery again, I will be able to crank out a lot during my mid-year break of two weeks and my end of year break of two months, this time around.**

 **Once again, if you can, support me on pat reon as every bit helps and allows me to write more freely, plus, there is the bonus of getting to ask for a specific story to be updated and seeing things earlier, for instance, the next chapter of A Demon's Rebirth, which is up there now as well.**

 **An enormous thank you to all my patrons who supported me last year, during what was easily the most tumultuous year of my life, I can't begin to thank you all enough for the help and can only hope my writing is enough.**

 **Now, to the chapter. I really wanted to try and get Ultear into the chapter, but there was nowhere to smoothly transition to her, which is a shame. I actually went back and read this story and Natsu and Ultear really do have good chemistry and Ultear is hilarious. I laughed quite a bit… and considering I wrote it; it shouldn't have made me laugh that much, but it did.**

 **To pairings. I am sure some of you are hazarding guesses on who may or may not be in. All I will say at this point, aside from the top three… who I will now reveal…**

 **.**

 **Nah, I'm just messing with you.**

 **You only get the top two for now… Sayla and… Kagura!**

 **Anyone aside from Sayla and Kagura, have not been confirmed to be in the harem. I may hint at some people, as I've been doing over the past few chapters, but it in no way confirms them being in the harem.**

 **I will continue to reveal the harem progressively say… every three chapters, so by chapter 11, you will know the truth, about who is really third. That being said, the poll hasn't really changed since chapter 4, so I'm pretty sure the poll has served its purpose. I will still put it up all the same, but I'd say we've got a nice mix so far, with some obvious classics and some exceeding rarities.**

 **In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 8 – Knowledge of the stars

'I'm back!' Cheered Natsu, kicking open the doors to the guild once again.

Cana went to grope Natsu, only for him to leap back.

'You stay back Cana, I bet this bet was your idea!' Shouted Natsu indignantly, freezing the guild.

'Who told you?' Shouted the whole guild in anger.

'I did.' Said Erza, walking up behind the annoyed Dragon Slayer, silencing the guild in the process.

'So who won?' Asked Cana.

'It is none of our business, Cana.' Started Erza, only for Natsu to raise a hand.

'No, I'll tell them.' Said Natsu, causing everyone to hold their breath in anticipation.

'It… is… none of your business! I should beat each and every one of you into the ground for taking bets on me. Next time you try something like that, I'll make what I've done to all of you in guild brawls look like nothing!' Ranted Natsu, causing the weaker members of the guild to back away nervously.

'Can't we at least have a hint?' Pressed Cana.

'Yes, like was it a man or a woman?' Added Laki.

'Fine… you want to know the truth?' Asked Natsu, only to get a round of nods.

'Fine… it was… Master!' Exclaimed Natsu, before falling to the floor with laughter, at the horrified expressions on everyone's face.

'Haha, serves you idiots right! I'm not telling you a damn thing. If you want to find out, you'll just have to find and ask her… shit.' Cursed Natsu, realising he let a little bit of info slip.

'Aw man, so it is a girl, that's disappointing.' Sighed Laki.

'Hooray! It isn't me!' Cheered Happy, causing Natsu to look at him in disgust.

'What? Which one of you weirdos thought I was into Happy like that? Come on, face me like a man, so I can pound you into the ground!' Roared Natsu.

'Natsu's a real man!' Exclaimed Elfman, only for Natsu to take that as a signal to attack, which he did, by driving a haymaker into Elfman's face, launching him through a table and starting up a guild brawl.

Erza slid past all the chaos with ease, deciding to let Natsu vent a little bit, considering she had destroyed his house and made her way to the bar.

'Hello Erza, I'm assuming things went well.' Greeted Mira.

'Went well? I don't know what you are talking about, I merely went over there to apologise.' Said Erza.

'And to find out if Natsu thought she was beautiful.' Added Happy quietly, jumping up to the bar near Mira.

'Really? Oh, what did he say Happy? Tell me and I'll give you a fish.' Whispered Mira, to the blue furred cat.

'He said, he always thought she was the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail.' Whispered back Happy, forcing Mira to supress a squeal.

'What are the two of you talking about?' Asked Erza, narrowing her eyes on the gossiping pair.

'Nothing.' They both chorused in glee, before Mira produced a slice of cheesecake.

'Here you go, Erza.' Said Mira, placing the plate down in front of the knight.

Erza grabbed the fork beside the cake and softly cut into the velvety smooth interior. Bringing the small piece of desert to her lips, the knight gently placed it into her mouth and chewed, enjoying the taste of strawberries and cream, her eyes twinkling with every bite. Yes, nothing could bring Erza down from her sugar high right now.

'Natsu said Erza was beautiful!' Exclaimed someone, freezing the knight and quashing her sugar high.

'Who said that?' Asked Erza, whirling around to face the guild, a tiny blush adorning her cheeks.

The guild froze once again, except for Natsu, who took that moment to elbow Macao in the head, knocking him out of his seat.

'What's going on now?' Grumbled Gray, walking into the frozen guild, only for Natsu to gaze at him, with murder in his eyes.

'GRAY! You told them you bastard!' Roared Natsu, fire flying from his jaws, as he launched himself at the ice mage.

Gray panicked at the sight of the angry Dragon Slayer flying through the air at him, before pulling himself together and forming a wall in front of him with his magic, only for the enraged mage to smash through it with ease.

'Tell me who said it!' Demanded Erza again, grabbing Gray's attention.

'Said what?' Asked Gray, only for Happy to fly over to him.

'Natsu said Erza was beautiful.' Whispered Happy in between giggles.

Ironically enough, the ice mage froze at this, leaving him an easy target for Natsu's fist to his face.

'That was for telling!' Roared Natsu in satisfaction, only to adopt an expression of confusion, at not seeing Gray react.

'Oi, what's wrong with you, stripper, I didn't hit you that hard?' Questioned Natsu, with a sneer.

'You think Erza is beautiful?' Asked Gray in disbelief.

'Yeah.' Said Natsu slowly.

'What about Lucy?' Asked Gray.

'Her too.' Replied Natsu, getting the entire guild to pay notice to the two.

'Mira?' Asked Gray.

'Yep.' Answered Natsu.

'Cana?' Continued Gray.

'Sure.' Nodded Natsu.

'M-me?' Stuttered Gray nervously.

'Hell no!' Shouted Natsu, before punching his downed rival in the gut.

'Don't even think about it!' Roared Natsu.

'*cough* bastard, I just want to know *cough* who made you react like that. I got hogtied because of that stupid bet.' Coughed Gray, before freezing.

'Crap.' Muttered Gray.

'Oh don't worry, I know all about that stupid bet and it is all because you couldn't keep your stripping mouth shut!' Growled Natsu.

'You try and say no to Erza!' Roared back Gray, sitting up in annoyance.

'It's just, Erza! Man up you ice princess!' Shouted Natsu.

'What the hell do you mean, just Erza? It isn't just Erza. It is Erza!' Screamed Gray, butting heads with Natsu now.

'Unless you are a house, she isn't going to kill you! Take a beating, you're a man, aren't you?' Countered Natsu.

'A house?' Muttered Gray.

'Yeah, she destroyed my house because of you and that stupid bet, which reminds me, this is for my house!' Said Natsu, before slamming another fist into Gray's face.

While the two continued to scream and shout, all the while landing blows on each other, the rest of the guild had huddled together, now that Erza had calmed down, after hearing Natsu call her beautiful again.

'So wait, Natsu thinks all of us are beautiful?' Asked Cana.

'Oh my, I didn't think Natsu thought about me like that.' Said Mira, resting her hand on her cheek.

'I'll give him the talk of a real man if he tries something.' Said Elfman, in his most manly voice, despite the massive bruises on his face, courtesy of Natsu himself.

'I only just got here though.' Mumbled Lucy in embarrassment.

'Wait, so he thinks we are all beautiful, but not enough for us to get a reaction out of him… well, without telling him some really naughty stuff.' Commented Cana.

'What is your point, Cana?' Asked Lucy.

'Well, I'm really curious about who exactly did get a reaction out of him. She must be something really special to beat all of us in appeal.' Said Cana, crossing her arms over her chest in thought.

'Well, that is Natsu's business. We shouldn't invade his privacy too much, especially since he is not doing anything immoral.' Said Erza.

'How do you know that? After all, if it is none of us, maybe he goes and sees here when he is alone. It could be some secret love affair.' Countered Cana.

'Natsu is allowed to do what he wants. Besides, he confided in me that he has other priorities currently, than, finding a mate, as he put it.' Said Erza.

'Hmm, well, I suppose that is something… but even if he isn't looking for it, maybe this person is after him and knows just what to do to fire him up.' Suggested Cana, with a devious grin.

'What could fire Natsu up other than meat and fire?' Asked Mira.

'I don't know, that's why I really want to find out who it is that started all of this.' Replied Cana, a hint of frustration in her tone.

'Well, I might be able to ask old man Crux about it.' Said Lucy hesitantly.

'Do it!' Demanded Erza, completely flipping on her previous mindset.

'Uh okay, **Open Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux**.' Said Lucy, pulling out one of her silver keys.

An aged spirit in the shape of a cross appeared. His eyes were closed, making it look like he was sleeping, but Lucy knew better.

'Um, old man Crux, is there anything you can tell us about Natsu and maybe a girl he might have met recently?' Asked Lucy.

Crux raised an eyebrow in confusion, before seemingly falling asleep.

'D-did he just fall asleep?' Asked Cana in disbelief.

'No, he is searching.' Said Lucy.

Crux suddenly woke up and looked positively terrified.

'Crux, why don't you head home, I'll handle things here.' Said Loke, appearing behind Lucy, clad in a suit.

The silver spirit heeded the words of the golden one, confusing Lucy.

'Loke? What did you do that for?' Asked Lucy in surprise.

'Yes, we wanted to know something very important, explain yourself.' Said Erza, thrusting her index finger out at the lion.

Loke gently lowered Erza's hand, shocking the guild.

'There are some things that even you can't demand to know, Erza.' Said Loke, with a stern expression, baffling the others.

'Natsu, come with me.' Said Loke, walking over to the still fighting Natsu and Gray, which was quickly followed by Loke easily grabbing the Dragon Slayer in the midst of battle, before taking him outside.

'What the hell was that all about? When did Loke grow the stones to refuse Erza anyway?' Questioned Cana, before looking down at her drink.

'I've drunk too much today.' Said Cana, throwing her barrel behind her.

'Are you feeling all right, Cana?' Asked Mira.

'Yeah… I think I'm getting a headache from all the weird stuff that's been happening today.' Muttered Cana.

'Well, it is your fault for starting the stupid bet.' Grumbled Gray, as he walked over to the bar.

'Hey Mira, can I get a drink or something?' Requested Gray.

'Of course, coming right up.' Said Mira, before quickly bringing Gray a drink.

'So did you all at least find out who it was?' Asked Gray, after taking a long drink.

'Nope. All we know for sure, is that it is a girl and that is because Natsu accidentally let that slip.' Said Mira.

'Well, that's a relief.' Said Gray, before taking another drink.

'Well that and also that he finds Erza to be the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail.' Added Mira, causing Gray to spit out his drink in shock and start coughing heavily.

'H-he what? Wait, he was serious? Why would he say that? What if Erza finds out?' Asked Gray in shock, only for Erza to loudly clear her throat, from a bit down the bar.

'Erza!' Yelped Gray, momentarily forgetting that the scarlet knight was in the guild.

'Already knows.' Added Mira, getting Gray to blink in shock.

'How is that stupid pyro still alive then?' Asked Gray in disbelief.

'Hmm, that is a good question. Well, Erza, what do you have to say about Natsu's opinion?' Teased Mira.

'Only that Natsu is not as oblivious as many of us thought, or did you forget the part where he also admitted that he found you, Cana and Lucy beautiful as well? I should hope not, since he just said it in front of us and I'd fear for your mind, should you forget things that quickly.' Retorted Erza, refusing to rise to Mira's bait.

'In any case, I want to know what Loke came here for. I thought he was just an easy-going playboy type, but he seemed really serious just then.' Commented Lucy.

'Oh believe me, Loke is, but he does have his moments every now and again. That being said, I've never seen him that serious before.' Said Cana.

 _-line break-_

'Hey, Loke, what are you doing?' Asked Natsu, as the lion spirit dragged him away from the guild, to a more secluded location in the forests.

'Natsu, what the hell have you done?' Asked Loke.

'Huh, what do you mean?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

'I went back to the Spirit Realm and do you know what I was expecting? A bit of light scolding and maybe a few hugs. I did not expect to finally go home and slowly realise, that you had somehow messed up time and my memories.' Said Loke.

'Oh, that… well, to be fair, it isn't just you who got affected by all this.' Said Natsu.

'Natsu, you don't realise the magnitude of what you did. To be able to affect time is already hard enough, but to have an impact on the memories of individuals… that is crossing into dangerous territory.' Warned Loke.

'What do you mean, dangerous territory?' Asked Natsu.

'Natsu, there has only ever been one way to manipulate time and that was through the Eclipse Gate, something which not only requires all twelve golden zodiac keys, but also an outrageous amount of magical energy. True, what you did was much smaller scale than what the Eclipse Gate is capable of, but the fact remains that what you did is still horrifying.' Said Loke.

'We didn't have any other choice! We were losing, badly. After you disappeared, the dragons starting killing dozens of people. I couldn't even properly see everyone that died, some I recognised and some I didn't. In the end though, we were going to be wiped out completely. If it wasn't for Ultear using her magic, we would all be dead right now. Is that what you want? To see another Lucy die? To see all of us at Fairy Tail die!' Shouted Natsu, grabbing Loke by his suit.

'Natsu! You don't understand! Death is one thing, but uncontrollable time travel is dangerous. The repercussions of it are astronomical!' Shouted back Loke, breaking Natsu's grip on his clothes, before readjusting his shirt.

'That being said, the Spirit King has actually decided that it was a necessary risk. If you hadn't done what you did, humanity would have been wiped out by the dragons, but, you can't do something like this again. Natsu, there are things about you that even you don't know and your memories might have been affected by this as well.' Said Loke, wiping his glasses carefully, having calmed down now.

'You mean that I am E.N.D. right?' Asked Natsu, causing the lion to drop his glasses in shock.

'Y-you know?' Asked Loke.

'Not much to be honest. Igneel told me that I was E.N.D. and I heard a bit about E.N.D. from him and Ultear, but I don't have any personal memories of E.N.D. barring a single attack, a curse.' Admitted Natsu.

Loke bent down to pick up his glasses and stayed there for a moment, before rising with a nod.

'I need to report this to the Spirit King. Natsu… I know you, but I don't know E.N.D. and we need to be careful. If you don't have your memories of E.N.D. back, then there is only one other person, aside from the Spirit King, who knows what you are capable of. I know you don't want to hurt any of your friends, but if you let E.N.D. take over, or you lose control, we will need to stop you. There aren't many people who can stand up to E.N.D., even I'm not a match, but Natsu, if you care about your friends, please, be careful.' Said Loke.

'Loke, you don't have to worry. I may be E.N.D. but I am still Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.' Said Natsu.

Loke kept his gaze firm, before a small smile appeared on his face.

'Well that's good to know.' Said Loke.

'But if you have your memories back like you said, what about the other Celestial Spirits?' Asked Natsu.

'Lucy's current spirits, myself included, know what is going on, but the others don't. Until Lucy gets Aries and Scorpio back, they won't get their memories back.' Said Loke.

'What if she doesn't get them back though, what will happen to them?' Asked Natsu.

'I'm not sure, but she should get them back. What makes you think that she won't?' Countered Loke.

'Well, it has been pointed out to me, that things are changing and I don't mean just me. It isn't only spirits that know what happened. Mystogan knows and so does Carla… and there is no telling who else might know. Ultear and I were thinking it had something to do with lost magic, but the more of you that remember, the more I don't think that is the case… but we don't know.' Explained Natsu.

'That's a good point… I will need to get all of this back to the Spirit King and he will tell us what to do. If anyone knows how to deal with this situation, it is him.' Said Loke.

'Okay, say hi to the old moustache for me.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'One last thing though, before I go, this Ultear person… is that who the bet was about?' Asked Loke.

'Get out of here already, you mangy cat!' Shouted Natsu, only for Loke to laugh and sling his arm around Natsu's shoulders.

'Natsu, I can tell you everything you need to know about women, just ask.' Offered Loke.

'I'm good.' Grunted Natsu, getting a shrug from Loke, before he disappeared.

'Why the hell are people so interested in my life anyway? The guild, Erza, Loke… they all need to get hobbies.' Grumbled Natsu, before walking back to the guild.

 _-line break-_  
 **  
**When Natsu finally got back to the guild, it seemed everything was back to normal in the wake of the bet reveal. Natsu made his way over to where Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy were, with Cana and Mira as well.

'So are we going now?' Asked Natsu, confusing the group.

'Go? Where?' Asked Gray.

'Oh right, the resort!' Cheered Lucy.

'Yes, let's go.' Said Erza, standing up and heading off.

'So… guess we should follow after her.' Said Natsu, after a moment.

'Yeah, but what did Loke want to talk to you about?' Asked Lucy.

'It was nothing, just some stuff about that stupid bet.' Grumbled Natsu.

'Hey, that bet isn't stupid and this isn't over yet either.' Said Cana, getting the entire guild to stop what they were doing.

'What do you mean, it isn't any of you, so who are you going to bet on? Random strangers?' Asked Natsu.

'Oh, my little Dragon Slayer, you underestimate the great Seer, Cana Alberona. The bet is still on and I'll bet I can figure it out too. We know it isn't anyone from the guild and we know it has to be someone you met recently… so we will just make a list of everyone you've seen or talked to over the past few months!' Declared Cana.

'That's over hundreds of people though.' Protested Natsu.

'I will not be denied! It is only a matter of time.' Countered Cana.

'Why won't you just let this go?' Sighed Natsu.

'Taking bets is my hobby… that and I really want to know who this person is.' Said Cana.

'You need a hobby.' Grumbled Natsu, before turning around and walking away.

'I told you, this is my hobby!' Called Cana, as Natsu reached the doors of the guild.

'Get a better hobby!' Shouted Natsu, before leaving the guild in a huff.

'So who do you think it is, Cana?' Asked Mira.

'Well, there is still that councilwoman to look into and I heard from Lucy that there were quite a few interesting characters on Galuna Island, the place where this all started from, but, I may have been able to find out that Natsu and Mystogan spent longer on their little job than they should have.' Said Cana with a smirk.

'From the sounds of it, that means you've got nothing aside from guesses.' Commented Gray.

'Yes, but you did you forget about my magic? I'm sure I can figure out who started the fire.' Said Cana, with a wink.

'Whatever, as long as I'm not part of this stupid bet, I don't care. I'm off.' Said Gray, before leaving as well.

'Lucy, you better hurry, otherwise those three may leave without you.' Said Mira.

'Wait for me!' Cried Lucy, running after the three.

'So Happy, anything you can tell us for a fish?' Said Cana, dangling a mackerel in front of the blue cat, who was openly drooling.

Happy took the fish between his paws reverently, before his wings popped out and he floated into the air.

'No, but thanks for the fish.' Cheered Happy, flying out of the guild in glee.

'Oh my, it seems Happy just pulled one over on you.' Commented Mira.

'On the contrary, if even Happy doesn't know who it is, then it just confirms that this person is secretive and that helps narrow things down to people only Natsu has met alone.' Said Cana.

'If that is the case, how are you going to be able to find out who Natsu has met in private?' Asked Mira.

'With the three C's of course, cleavage, cash and cards. I'll find out the truth, leave it to me, Cana Alberona.' Proclaimed Cana.

'Natsu was right, you do need a hobby.' Laughed Mira.

'Well then give me a drink, since that is my other hobby.' Said Cana morosely.

'Coming right up.' Said Mira happily, leaving Cana to sulk.

 _-line break-_

'Sprit King, he knows.' Said Loke, as he entered the Celestial Spirit realm.

'How much?' Asked the large, moustached spirit, who towered over the diminutive, by comparison, Loke.

'The bare minimum, just that he is E.N.D., nothing about the Eclipse Gate or his past.' Said Loke.

'I see… keep an eye on him old friend, as well as the woman who did this. Tampering with time is not a simple thing and we need to be prepared to act, should others catch wind of this.' Said the Spirit King gravely, getting a nod from Loke.

"Tartaros, Zeref, E.N.D., be careful old friend, don't forget who you are." Thought the Spirit King, almost knowing what was to come.


End file.
